By my side
by Adsagsona
Summary: One day a young slave gets caught in the palace of Pella. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with him as all of his friends let him win. It is the first encounter of many between the crown prince and the young slave Hephaestion. AH Fluff. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title: By my side

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 1

--------------------------------

A boy was dragged inside the palace of Pella, by a soldier who had caught him only half an hour before. He had been trying to steal something to eat, but he had never been too good at it and as a result, got caught. He knew that he was too stubborn for his own good, refusing to say his name when the soldier had asked for it, even when he got a slap in the face as a 'thank you'.

King Philip walked through the corridor at that exact same moment, together with his son. They came back from a meeting of the war council, where Alexander always attended, even when he was not needed there. He always liked to listen to his father talk, give the best strategies. He knew that his father was a true warlord, but could not grasp the full extent of it yet.

The soldier bowed hastily towards the king and gave the child a shove, so that the boy fell on his knees. With a light gasp he leaned forward on his hands to catch his fall, before looking up defiantly at the King. Although only eleven, this boy was proud and would not let anyone, not even a King, tell him what to do. Or so he thought.

"Who is this?"

"A boy who has been caught stealing in the kitchen, my lord. He will not be of any burden to you, I assure you."

"Have him whipped and send him to the slave quarters."

"Yes, my lord."

For the first time, some fear could be seen in the eyes of the boy and he showed resistance when the soldier wanted to drag him to his feet. It was this that caught the attention of Alexander.

"Father, would you not give him to me?"

The King looked at his son for a moment. He could always tell when Alexander was up to something, that boy was too intelligent for his own good.

"Why? You have no need of another slave, Alexander, there are people enough to take care of you."

"I don't need him as my slave, father, I need him as my adversary."

Although he did not understand, he gestured for the soldier to stay. "Give him a room in the slave quarters for the moment and do not have him whipped. My orders will follow for this young one."

"Yes, my King."

The soldier bowed and now forcefully dragged the other away. The young boy was locked up in a private cell of the slave quarters, where he would be kept until the King made a decision about his future. He huddled up in a corner and stayed there, keeping out of sight as much as possible.

Alexander and his father walked along until they stopped before the office of the King. The boy opened the door like he had done it for all of his life and invited the King to sit in his own chair, he would plead his case.

"Father, I have been looking for a good adversary in wrestling. You know as much as I do that all of my friends are afraid of hurting me. Or hurting themselves, because they know that you would punish them if anything happened to your son."

"That is ridiculous, you have to learn."

"I know, father. That is why I want that boy. He does not have anything to lose, right? So that means that he will fight me no matter what. I want him as my adversary."

"What if he runs?"

"I will give him a reason not to."

"Very well." The King nodded slowly. "I will let him come to your room. Talk to him and explain what your purpose is with him. Make him understand, do you hear? This boy will not have any false dreams about freedom, that is over."

Alexander nodded and left the office of Philip, giving the order to one of the soldiers at the door to go fetch the boy whom had been brought in only a few hours before.

"They will know, just ask."

"Yes, my Prince."

With that he walked back to his own room, where he was interrupted by a knock not too soon after. The soldier pushed the boy in and pulled the door closed, remaining in front of it so that he would not run. The room of Alexander was at the second floor, so jumping out of a window would be out of the question. The boy remained standing as close to the door as possible, ready to bolt.

"You can't escape, there is a guard outside the door." Alexander said to him from his place on the bed, where he had taken a seat.

"What is your name?"

There came no answer, only silence greeted him. He began to believe that the boy was mute, as he had not spoken before.

"Can you speak? Or are you just refusing to? That will cost you a whipping, you know." Alexander threatened, but there came no reaction.

"Fine then, I'll just name you myself. It is quite easy."

The hellblue eyes of the other flashed. Alexander had wondered about them, if they were even real. Nobody on this earth was capable of possessing such a colour of orbs.

"Hephaestion."

Ah, so he had guessed right. Such a proud boy would not be able to stand the humiliation of a given name.

"Hephaestion it is." Alexander said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: By my side (2?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 2

-------------------------------

Hephaestion had not a clue what he was doing here outside, on this dreadful hot morning. The young Prince had not said another word after he had announced that he would be able to keep his name, for which the young boy secretly had been grateful. Now, only a few days later, he had been dragged out.

"There you are."

He turned to find Alexander there. He had not studied him before, but he found that he looked different than both of his parents. Not that he had met the Queen, but Olympias was said to look like pure darkness. Alexanders eyes were of a light colour, which contrasted with his blonde hair. It was pure beauty in the making, Hephaestion realised, but of course he would not say a word about it.

He nodded to acknowledge the presence of the other, making a sort of bow. He had never learned how to and had vowed to himself that he would not start now. Clad in only white cloth, he felt not all too comfortable.

"You are probably wondering what the meaning is of all this." Alexander began as he looked at the other and coming closer. Hephaestion immediately drew back and stayed in a safe distance.

"No… You are the one that will fight me later, so you might as well touch me. I wanted you because I knew that you will defy me. If you do, I will grant you one thing."

"What would that be?"

No politeness to end the sentence, just plain and crude. Alexander smiled in response, this would be fun. And he did what any boy would do in his case… he lied. Hephaestion wouldn't win this wrestle match, so he would never be granted what Alexander was now offering. Or this was how the crown prince thought.

"I will grant you your freedom if you defeat me. It will be difficult, seeing as you will have to fight by the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules of the art of wrestling." Alexander answered as he shrugged, how should he know, right? He looked as some of the others began to enter the stadium, together with one of the veteran soldiers of Philip. He was their permanent teacher.

"I see that we have a new student amongst us. Behave yourself, boy and everything will be alright. Pair up!"

The boys scuttled around until everyone had their partner. Alexander had grabbed Hephaestion by the arm so that he would not go anywhere or to anyone else. Not that the slave would, there was a chance of freedom in this.

"Begin!"

Before Hephaestion even knew what was going on, he found himself face first on the ground. Sputtering at the dust, he got up and looked straight into the face of a worried Alexander.

"Are you alright?"

Not dignifying that with an answer, he got up and stood in the beginning stance, like he had seen it from the others. Grabbing at the arms of Alexander, he now found more resistance, but he was able to regain his footing.

He was winning! Thank the gods, he was winning! Flipping Alexander over, the boy landed on his back as Hephaestion held him in a vice like grip from which he was not able to escape. Before he slave had even time to enjoy his victory, he got dragged off the Prince by the others.

"Get off of him, how dare you!"

"That is the Prince, you fool!"

Hephaestion got dragged a few feet away before receiving a slap in the face, from which he did not recover that swiftly. All of the others stood around Alexander, who had not hurt himself and stood.

"Let him go, he has not hurt me."

"But, my Prince."

"No. Let him go."

However, the teacher came between and broke all of them apart. He glared at Hephaestion, for he started all of this, this common slave who had dared to come in between at these lessons. Calling the soldiers, he gestured for them to keep Hephaestion with them.

"Get him out of my sight."

"No, sir, please…"

"My Prince, I only do what your father has ordered. When there is trouble, the boy goes back to the slave quarters. That is what I will do."

Alexander could not answer this, he was too young to give out orders against the will of his father, although he had tried it already. Hephaestion remained silent as the soldiers grabbed him each by an arm and lifted him up so that he would stand on his feet.

Not saying a word, he obediently walked along with them, until he met the gaze of Alexander. He stared at him, unforgiving, his eyes hardening and accusing the young Prince of betrayal. Alexander had promised him freedom and instead he got imprisonment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empressofwhispers: Thank you for both your lovely review of my other story and here. Especially for you I'll make this a longer story ;-). Don't how long it'll be though, but my muse has paid a visit to me tonight.

To all: Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: By my side (3 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 3

--------------------------------

Alexander bit his lower lip as he watched how the soldiers dragged the young slave away from the practice area. He did not know how he could make this right, but he needed to do something… it was partially his fault that Hephaestion now faced another day of imprisonment in the slave quarters. As the crown prince thought about it longer, he knew that the boy would have stayed a slave no matter what, but this was not the way he had wanted to tell him.

Looking around, he knew full well that he could not go back to his father for his help. He would get a lecture in stead and from the foul mood Philip was in lately it was quite believable he would get a spanking as well for lying. It was so unfair that Kings and Queens, fathers and mothers were allowed to lie, but he was not. Stomping his foot he walked off to the slave quarters himself.

Knocking on the heavy wooden door, it took a while before anyone let him in. A soldier, who seemed to have the task of a guard, looked at him with disdain, but he masked the expression quite well. He bowed curtly.

"My Prince."

"Could you show me where the slave was brought in? A young boy of about my age, with dark hair…"

"The mute one? He is sitting in the courtyard, somewhere against the wall."

Mute? So he was playing that trick here as well. Despite himself Alexander smiled at the stubborness of the boy he had gotten to know only briefly. Walking into the courtyard, where all the other slaves were quickly assembled and brought to their cells, he waited until Hephaestion would acknowledge him. That only happened because of all the racket the other slaves made.

"What do you want?"

If any other would talk to him like that, Alexander was sure that the soldiers would have the culprit whipped. A gesture with his hand was enough to send the soldier away though and now the two were truly alone.

"I don't know exactly." The young Prince answered honestly to the question.

Hephaestion looked up with sapphire eyes, but the smile directed towards Alexander was made out of ice. It was clear that even at this young age he had seen enough of the world to recognise betrayal.

"Then there is no reason for you to be here."

The harsh words struck Alexander unexpectedly. He had hoped that Hephaestion would be… maybe not happy, but joyful to see him because the Prince was a way to escape the cells of the slave quarters.

"Your stubborness will be the death of you, you know that, don't you? Already the soldiers think that you are mute. You will make easy prey."

Alexander didn't know what he wanted to reach with those words, but they expressed a kind of worry towards the other boy. The eyes didn't even blink though and Hephaestion shook his head.

"I'm capable of defending myself, you have seen that, my Prince." The last words were meant more as an insult than a title, but Alexander couldn't bring anything in against it. He just bit his lip and waited for Hephaestions next words.

"And everyone likes a slave who doesn't talk back…"

The young slave trailed off and one single tear slipped from his cheek, the sign that this didn't leave him as cold as he wanted others to believe. He had wanted his freedom so very badly, but it was not the first time he had been on the bad end of a not held promise. Lowering his head so that Alexander wasn't able to see his tears, he waited for the other to leave. But he did not.

"I'll make sure that you get a good home… that you don't have to work on the fields like the others."

"You promised me freedom. What is this, your way of making a compromise?"

Hephaestion sounded too educated to be a slave, but the young mind of Alexander didn't register that. He didn't know how to answer the one year older boy and he sighed in defeat. He couldn't apologise, it was not what the royal family did and certainly not against a slave.

He didn't answer the question of Hephaestion and just left him in the courtyard without another word. The young slave glanced after him, but he didn't budge. He had just been pushed back towards the lowest existance.

Alexander found his way to the warden of the slave quarter. Not the guards, who looked like they had much more muscles than brains, but the one who had the theory behind it. He knocked on the door of the small room where the man was settled in and walked in before he got an answer.

"My Prince." The older man, already with grey hair, looked up rather surprised at seeing the young boy walk in. He knew Alexander quite well, although he had only seen him from a distance.

"Can you help me, sir?" He explained some of the ordeal, but left out the most of his own part in it. He was just a young one who wanted to do something good in the world. That is what it appeared and the old man grasped the bait.

"A young boy… I think something can still be arranged for him. With the right education I can make a proper house slave of him. Did you say he was mute?"

"He isn't… he just doesn't like talking."

"That wouldn't be a problem… you might even encounter him in the palace, My Prince. If he prooves to be of any worth, that is."

"I am sure he will do fine, sir, thank you."

The boy walked out of the room and breathed in relief. At least he had been able to make some things right. Freedom was something totally different, but at least Hephaestion wouldn't be condemned to hard labour.

Alexander walked out and glanced back to the slave quarters for a moment. He knew that it would be hard for him to forget those sapphire eyes… they would haunt his dreams for the next few nights.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josephine: Here is your update!

Queendel: Thank you for again a lovely review. I know the chapters are a little short, but I write in the time I can.

Lexy: Little Hephaestion is very stubborn, yes, hehe. I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: By my side (4 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None, really.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

There is a time leap from the previous chapters. This is from the book of Valerio Manfredi, for the education of Alexander at Mieza. He would have been about fourteenish.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 4

-------------------------------

Philip let his son come to him. It had been two years after the incident with the young slave in the lessons. Alexander had never seen the boy again and had not thought of him after about a week. Life went on.

"My son, I have prepared your stay at Mieza. It will be your main education. Your friends will be able to come with you. You will have a limited amount of servants with you, as it seems to be the idea that you can do everything yourself."

Philip drummed his quill on the desk and looked at his son. He had grown over the years into a young man already. He seemed to be all arms and legs, his chest not having grown with them. He still had the same attitude, intelligent and drawing everything in like a sponge.

"Of course, father."

"You are happy with this."

"Yes, father. I will be very pleased to gather myself around teachers to sharpen my intelligence."

"Off you go then."

With a gesture he let his son go, he would leave first thing tomorrow. Alexander went to his mother first, to say goodbye. She blew some things in his ear which he didn't need to hear, but he endured it so that he could say farewell in peace.

The next morning, he and his friends left to Mieza under escort. It was a one day journey and they all were tired in the evening. The soldiers would leave again to Pella as they waited for the philosopher to arrive. Some of the servants had already been there and took care of the group of friends.

Alexander walked among the gardens of the home. His father must have spent a fortune on it, as it had all been perfect from the moment of his arrival. Even the flowers which grew here seemed to be no less than perfection. Suddenly his eyes fell on the gardner, sitting on his knees amidst a bed of flowers, painstakingly taking care of them.

"Kind sir, could you give me some explanation about the flowers?"

When the man did not answer, he walked closer towards him. Alexander noticed that this was not yet a man, but a boy who sat there. His slender built betrayed him beneath the white cloth of his tunic.

"I have asked you a question."

"I am sorry, I did not realise it was directed at me." He finally got an answer as the young man stood and immediately bowed.

"My prince."

Alexander gasped as the other looked at him. He remembered those eyes, which resembled the sky. He had known only one who posessed them.

"Hephaestion?"

The slave did not truly react, but just gave a slight bow again, before returning to his work. Alexander was too surprised to say anything and just walked away. He did not see how those same eyes followed him inside.

Alexander lustlessly followed the classes of that day, but he was not paying attention. Supper that night came as a gift of the heavens, where he did not need to concentrate. As a hand brushed his arm, a plate got set in front of him. Looking up, he was not fast enough to avoid the hair of the other grazing his face.

"My apologies, my Prince." The servant mumbled before going further. The prince followed the figure around the table. He was intrigued by the new Hephaestion, who was so obedient. What had been going on with this boy?

"Your servants will be waiting in your room. My Prince, we were waiting for your choice." One of the soldiers said in a strong voice. Alexander broke out of his stupor and blinked a few times.

"My choice?"

"Of course, we will not give you just any slave."

"Oh… yes. Him."

He gestured vaguely towards Hephaestion. The teenager seemed to be surprised as well, but there came no further reaction than a small nod and he went off to the bedroom of Alexander.

"This might not be a good choice, my Prince."

"Why not?"

"He is not… the most obedient slave, my lord. You will have problems with him." The soldier dared to answer. Alexanders eyes stormed as the famous rage which marked his family, came upon him.

"I will decide who is a problem and who is not. At the moment, I believe that you are more of one than this young boy."

The soldier quickly bowed and ran away. The young men went on with their meal as if nothing had happened. They had learned to ignore the outbursts of the Prince long ago, unless they were adressed to them of course.

"We should go rest, Alexander, so that you can enjoy your company."

The young Prince smiled broadly.

"If you hear screaming, don't come running too fast. I might have problems with him... but then again…" He grinned as everyone knew that they would protect him no matter what.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Thank you for trying to review again. Luv you for it.

Lexy: Hephaestion will be getting less sad, I promise.

Queendel: Have not really thought about a history yet, but it would make an interesting angle.

Josephine: Here you go, luv.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: By my side (5 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Very mild slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 5

-------------------------------

As he entered his bedroom, he was not surprised to find no one there. Perhaps he had been mistaken and this teenager remained the stubborn young fool he had been in his youth.

"My Prince."

The soft words came from the other side of the room, where a bath had been prepared for him. Hephaestion stood next to it, his head lowered, waiting for Alexander so that he could help him. The young Prince wanted to give a remark over his improved behaviour, but let it go. Turning his back to the young man, he allowed the other to undress him. Alexander was feeling a bit embarrased, but Hephaestion didn't seem to care, handling the body of the other with professionalism.

"Your bath, my Prince."

He gestured to get in and Alexander did so without hesitation. He reminded himself that he was used to this. From the moment he was born he had servants at his beg and call, he still believed that the first word he had ever spoken was the name of his personal slave. It was difficult to remember anything about his mother or father during his childhood.

These thoughts soon disappeared as the hands of Hephaestion worked their magic. Whatever he had been doing over these past years, he had improved on many levels, so it seemed.

"How did you get here, Hephaestion?"

For a moment, the young man did not answer, but then came the soft reply. Alexander noticed that he did his best not to look at his Prince.

"They choose me, my Prince."

"Are you happy with that?"

"Of course, my Prince, how could I not?"

For the moment he seemed satisfied with the answer, gesturing for Hephaestion that he could stop. Getting out of the bath, he waited for the slave to put on his robe, before walking to the bed. He glanced back at the youngster who was cleaning up.

"Leave it, or get someone else to do it."

Almost frightened, blue eyes finally dared to gaze up at him. Would it take an order from him every time to even see the face of the one taking care of him?

"Can you read?"

The only reaction he got was a nod.

"Good then… I have been longing for someone to read to me before I go to sleep. It is lonely here and it would do me good to hear another voice besides my own. There are the scrolls, take the right one."

Hephaestion hesitated, but finally took the scroll which had been appointed to him and folded it open. Standing in front of the bed he began the tale of Odysseus, reading it of the paper which was relatively new but marked in all kinds of spots and small tears.

After about fifteen minutes he heard the even breathing of the Prince and looked up. Alexander was sound asleep. With a small smile Hephaestion put the scroll down and continued to clean up at the bath tub, which stood at the other side of the room. He would have to get it done before anyone noticed. In that way, he would not get punished… he had been helping his master, after all.

A soft mumbling interrupted his work and he faintly looked back, where Alexander was trashing in his sleep. Frowning, the young slave went to take a closer look. He wondered what he should do, would the other not be embarrassed to know that Hephaestion learned about his nightmare?

"My Prince?"

Alexander did not react to the voice, but continued his trashing about. Tears streamed from his closed eyes, although he did not speak. Hephaestion pitied the smaller man and sat down on the bed for a moment, looking down. The Prince had felt the shifting of weight however and turned his head… eyes open but not quite awake.

"Come here."

He did not seem to address anyone in particular, but Hephaestion had no choice. With a sigh he shifted so that he laid down on the bed. Alexander snuggled at his side, laying his head on the others chest. The strong steady heartbeat seemed to be enough to let him go back to sleep, this time undisturbed.

After a while, when he realised he would not be going anywhere for the entire night, Hephaestion relented and closed his eyes himself, so that he at least would get his work done the following day.

The next morning Alexander found himself pressed against a warm body, which made him frown. He had not invited anyone to his bed, as far as he remembered. When he found the angelic features of a sleeping Hephaestion, he did not complain however.

"Hephaestion?"

Softly he laid a hand on the others cheek, which startled the young slave immensely. In one quick moment he was out of the bed and on his feet, bowing deeply.

"I am sorry, my Prince, I was out of place."

"Heph…"

"It will not happen again, my sincerest apologies."

Alexander was faster than he and he quickly wrapped his hand over the wrist of the young man before him. He motioned him to sit back on the bed and in this position, he was the one higher than Alexander, who still laid down.

"What happened to you, Hephaestion?" He asked softly.

The young slave bowed his head, but a small smile tilted at the corner of his lips. His arm relaxed under the hold of Alexander and he sat down on the bed.

"They have many means of teaching someone, my Prince. Some are less painful than others." He answered then as he gnawed at his lower lip. "Could I go now… please?"

Alexander didn't dare to do much else than to nod his consent. For the first time since long he wondered about the treatment of the slaves and vowed that Hephaestions fate would be better from now on.

With a another deep bow the young man hurried out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he would make breakfast together with the others. That he not had slept in his own bed quickly became known amongst the other slaves and a sort of jealousy began its work between them. One of the others made Hephaestion trip, so that he fell face forward to the ground, the work he had been putting into the breakfast fruitless, it was now scattered all over the place. The superior whom had seen it happen, found that it was the young slaves fault and he received four lashes of the whip for it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: I know they are short, luv, I try…!

Xzanayu: Yup, he changed a lot, but it has been a few years.

Lexy: Of course it was Hephaestion! And it'll become even better ;)

Nelia: I don't like the word either, but that was the way of the world back then.

Elithraniel: Hehe… it's actually good you think him arrogant, that was my purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: By my side (6 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Very mild slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

This is a short interlude… Next chapter picks up the story again. I just thought they needed this –smiles-.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 6

-------------------------------

Alexander had begun to look forward to the quiet evenings he spent in his room. Together with Hephaestion, he let him read the Illyad time and time again, and it seemed the other never got tired of it either. But one thing had changed, never had the young slave even make a motion of touching him, or retrieving some comfort like the first night. Alexander had not dared to ask what was wrong.

"Hephaestion?"

The reaction came quicker nowadays, as the young man lifted his head. He put the scroll down, but his finger remained where he had been reading, so that he could pick it up again from the moment his master found it was time to continue.

"Yes, my Prince."

"Why have you not come to me again?"

The young man frowned for a moment and tilted his head slightly to the side. His hair had grown longer over the past few months, but it seemed like he had no feel for cutting it. It rested on his shoulders with ease, and it did not seem to bother him.

"My Prince?"

"That first night… you came to comfort me because I had a nightmare. Why have you not done it afterwards?"

The slave did not answer, which irritated the young Prince more than he would have liked. Standing from the bed he came closer to Hephaestion, who had put the scroll down and lowered his head.

"I have asked you a question."

"You had no other nightmares, my Prince."

"Believe me, I am very sure that I did. Do you have no other reasons?"

Silently Hephaestion shook his head.

"Good, then you can keep me company tonight. Nobody would mind it if you were staying, since you are mine."

At this comment, the hell blue eyes of Hephaestion flashed dangerously, but he managed to keep his tongue and merely bowed.

"Yes, my Prince."

The Prince worried about the fate of this young man, how had he become so obedient. A few years before, he was so spirited and now… he kept everything to himself. Perhaps the life in the palace had not been so kind to him. So he pulled at the hand of Hephaestion, motioning him to drop the scroll.

"But, my Prince… I can not…"

"You can, if I ask you to." Alexander climbed into the bed and expected for Hephaestion to do the same. The slave did as he had been told, sliding off his robe and stepping beneath the covers. He laid there like a sort of wooden board, his hands at his sides and staring at the ceiling.

"Sleep."

He startled at the sound of the voice beside him. It sounded much softer than he had expected, but he had always heard that Alexander was a caring master. He had saved a young girl from the mines, so why would he not be friendly to him? However, he did not react to the one single word that had been uttered.

Then, he felt a hand cup his cheek and he was obliged to look into the light brown eyes of his superior. They looked back at him with a sort of sympathy, that he could not be comfortable around his peers.

"I have never wished for you to be treated like this. It was a mistake, years ago."

Was the Prince apologising to him? Hephaestion frowned slightly and began to shake his head, but Alexander would not let him.

"No, my friend, it is true and you know it. I hope that you will forgive me."

Baby blues just stared at the Macedonian for a moment, before Hephaestion slowly nodded.

"Of course I forgive you, my Prince."

"Good, that is all I needed to hear. Sleep."

Alexander lowered his head, if only a little, and pressed his lips gently on those of Hephaestion. Before the young slave could react, he had retreated and gone back to his side of the bed, closing his eyes.

Now in total confusion, the slave breathed deeply a few times and told himself that it was better to get some sleep as well. He could not begin to grasp the motives of Alexander in this one, but he had no choice but to obey. Finally closing his eyes, he found much needed rest.

It was Alexander who woke first in the early hours of the morning, finding himself snug against a warm body. He frowned for a moment, as he could not recall inviting someone into his bed... again. Glancing up, he found a sleeping Hephaestion there, hands now not folded at his sides anymore, but one on the waist of Alexander and the other beneath his pillow.

He had turned towards the other in his sleep, breathing evenly as he did now. Dark lashes rested against his cheeks and Alexander realised the other was truly at ease with him, or he would not rest in this manner. It seemed like the young man had heard him, because he found himself staring into deep blue pools, before Hephaestion startled and backed away.

"No, Hephaestion, stay."

"I am not allowed, my Prince." The young man answered hurriedly as he got dressed and more ran than walked out of the door, leaving a stunned Alexander behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: I'm going to clear a bit of his history out next chapter, promise.

Queendel: They are jealous of him for Alexander chosing him, not for who he is. And what Alexander doesn't know… but it'll get better, I promise.

Lexy: I love your long reviews! It makes me write better.

Xzanayu: Here it is, luv.

Josephine: Next chapter will clear out some.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: By my side (7 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Mild slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

I have very little time this week, so next update might be only for Friday or Saturday! I'm sorry! I'll make the wait worth it, though!

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 7

-------------------------------

The young Prince had been unsettled by the behaviour of the slave, but he had never been too occupied with the punishments and orders alike. He would not have the time to dwell on it either, as his private lessons with the philosopher Aristotle commenced early in the morning. Those his friends could not attend with him, as he alone would then be fit for kingship. However, it seemed today had a few other surprises for him.

"There will be no classes today, young Alexander. You are expected at the palace in Pella for the weddingfeast of your father."

How he had dreaded this day. His mother had warned him that he would not longer be the only one for the throne when this day would come. He had not believed her, but it seemed like reality was closing in on him.

"Of course, sir." He answered with a slight bow towards his teacher and walked outside, back towards his room where he could pack some necessary things. Hephaestion had returned to help him pack however, although the young man did so in silence. His hands working fastly, he did not look up at the Prince.

"Hephaestion."

He startled at the calling of his name, not realising someone had been standing at the door. Bowing his head slightly, the long tresses of his hair fell over his face, obsuring it completely from view.

"My Prince."

"It seems like you do know what to pack for this journey."

"I have done so before, my Prince."

Alexander was amused by this answer, the young man took pride in his job.

"Are you coming with me to Pella?"

"I am yours, my Prince, where else would I go?"

The question was uttered so softly, Alexander almost did not hear it. He had done wrong by proclaiming Hephaestion was his possession, but he couldn't take those words back anymore. He could soften them however. Walking up to the young slave, he took some of the robes out of his hands and gazed at him. Hephaestion dared to look towards him and found a soft expression on the face of Alexander.

"I am glad that you are with me, to take care of me. You know that I need you here."

"Thank… thank you, my Prince."

Like always, the Prince wondered about the lost confidence of his caretaker. What had been his previous assignment that he had been treated so badly? But he had forgiven Alexander for the part he had played in his second capture after their wrestling.

Cupping the cheek of the slave, he made the other look at him.

"I am merely speaking the truth. You are a wonder." With that, he softly pressed his lips on those of Hephaestion and received a gasp from the other, who had been caught by surprise. Hands pressed against the chest of Alexander, but soon the pressure disappeared and Hephaestions fingers curled around the fabric of the light chiton he was wearing.

As he slowly pulled back, shocked blue eyes looked back at him. Immediately the other dropped his hands to his sides and took a step back.

"What have I done?" He asked softly as he seemed lost. Another rule broken, it had not been the first time. He flinched as Alexander made to take his hand.

"Don't… please, don't." He whispered in response as he shook his head.

"Why do you worry so? We have kissed. We will not be the first and we won't ever be the last. What is there that is so wrong?"

Hephaestion glared at Alexander, did he really not understand? He forgot about the boundaries set between royalty and their servants. He spoke his mind.

"You dare to ask this, while you hold a slave in your arms?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Of course it was common in those times, but it was quite different for Hephaestion. Even though he had obeyed until this very moment, he had not lost his pride and would not be the toy of Alexander. "I am not your whore, my Prince… you can have me beaten for my disobedience, but I will not give in."

The cold words of the other young man were like a slap in the face of the Prince. He was physically hurt by Hephaestion, who now looked at him almost like a superior, the coldness which shown from his eyes close to that of his father. He realised he knew nothing about the past of the young man before him and vowed to himself in one way or the other. The cold reaction of Hephaestion made him angry as well.

"Have I ever wished for that, Hephaestion? That you were playing tricks on my mind, making it difficult for me to eat or sleep… did you think I have actually wished for that?" The stormy clouds behind Alexanders eyes became apparent, but Hephaestion did not step back, although he now regretted his words.

"Who are you, Hephaestion… what happened to you?"

The question threw the young slave off completely and for a moment he was left speechless. He had not thought that Alexander would think so far that he had been someone else than a slave.

"Can't you understand what happened, my Prince?" The question was put more softly, as if pleading with the other young man in stead of putting him into his place. Hephaestion now asked for a bit of understanding for his behaviour and Alexander knew that he was going to give more than only that.

"I am trying." He therefor answered, so that the other would continue.

"Not all men and women need a slave who talks back at them." Hephaestion began as he sighed. "I got hurt a few times for my disobedience and as a child, you are easily persuaded to hold your mouth."

Alexander began to understand. Was that the way the old man at the desk had decided to 'teach' Hephaestion? By beating him when he did something wrong at every turn?

"I never wanted for that to happen. I am sorry that you have to go through that…" Alexander said softly as he brushed the others cheek. The young man before him gasped and closed his eyes.

"And I am sorry about my words, my Prince. I did not mean them."

"Of course you did, or you wouldn't have spoken them."

"I couldn't possibly have known." Hephaestion defended himself as he finallly took a step closer. "I am truly sorry about my words… I spoke foolishly." He lifted his face and now initiated the kiss himself, but feared of getting rebuked.

The fear was not founded, as he was welcomed in the arms of his slightly younger master. Alexander answered the kiss and lifted his arm behind the head of Hephaestion, not letting him go. The young slave moaned softly as he permitted entrance to the other, Alexanders tongue lapping at his lips before slipping inside.

It was a small piece of the heavens which was granted to Alexander, this young man. The Prince was sure that he had never tasted such sweetness like the mouth of Hephaestion. When he finally pulled back, the both of them were panting heavily. Their foreheads touching, Alexander did not let go of Hephaestion… but it seemed like the other did not want to be released either.

"I feel like I was mistaken… I am as much yours as you are mine." He whispered to the young slave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexy: Sorry, I didn't listen. But you're going to be glad, because this chapter is way longer than the other. :-)

Queendel: It is not a full explanation, but it's a start.

Josephine: Thank you!

Nelia: Sadly, I don't know either… when I have the time, I might do some more research.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: By my side (8 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Mild slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 8

-------------------------------

"I really should pack now." Hephaestion mumbled between kisses, pushing the none relenting arms of Alexander away finally. It seemed like the young man could not get enough of him and Hephaestion was not protesting, but his work needed to be done.

"I'll help you, it'll not take long."

The young man smiled softly and kissed Alexander, but shook his head and gestured for the other to sit down and just watch.

"I will not find anything once in Pella if you help me, Alexander, just sit there."

He suddenly realised that he had almost given an order to his Prince and that he had called him by his name. Hephaestion was about to apologise but Alexander was there first and shook his head.

"No, don't you dare apologise. I like it when you say my name… it sounds sweet coming from your lips."

Heaphaestion smiled in response, glad that his forwardness would not be punished. Hesitatingly he took a step towards the bed and kissed Alexander softly on the lips in gratitude.

"Who are you, Hephaestion?"

The question was asked in a quiet voice and actually not meant for the young slave to hear, but he had not been out of range. He paled visibly and turned back to his Prince. What had Alexander learned about him? The young man on the bed found blue eyes staring at him.

"You were not born a slave, were you?"

Hephaestion shook his head in answer.

"Perhaps, one day, I will tell you my story, my Prince. But now is not the time and there are much preparations to be done."

Although it irritated the young Prince, he knew that Hephaestion was right. He would not let the subject rest however, this he thought to himself as he nodded.

"I'll go and leave you to it, alright? I have to say my goodbyes, we will be gone for about a week." The young Prince answered as he stood and caught the slave by the arms. "I'll see you when we leave."

"Am I going with you?"

The puzzled look on Hephaestions face made the other young man laugh. He cupped the slaves cheek and nodded softly.

"Of course you are, I wouldn't miss you for the world."

When had he crossed the line, where this young slave became dear to him? He actually did not know, he just wished that he could take him wherever he went. Even onto the battle field, but he would probably worry too much. Plus, he was not allowed to go near a battle either from his father. He kissed Hephaestion softly, sweetly, before leaving him and closing the door behind him.

The young slave did not know where he had it. The Prince actually wanted him there and not just because he was a slave. He cared for the boy Hephaestion… or was it just because this way he could get what he wanted? The young man frowned for a moment, but then shook his head in decision. No, Alexander could get anyone, he would not put in the extra effort for him.

While Alexander was saying his goodbyes, the slaves packed everything for him and his friends, so that they only had to mount their horses to get on the road to Pella. It was a whole caravan and one would think that one of the High Kings was on his way. It took them a long while however until they would get to the royal palace. After they had reached the palace, Alexander immediately got called away to his mother. He had not seen Hephaestion, him being somewhere at the end of the row.

Olympias waited for her son in her private apartments. After her son had been sent to Mieza, to be educated in the way her husband wanted, she had pulled back out of the formal life of Pella completely. She lived for her son, or that she was telling herself. Alexander was the son of a god and he would be the greatest King of all time, even if she and he had to make enormous sacrifices for that.

"Alexander."

She went to him and opened her arms, the young man quickly enveloping her in his. He smiled, although he still remembered how they had parted.

"Mother, I'm glad you are well."

"And I am happy that you are back. Your father shuns me, but at least I have you."

Alexander sighed, but said nothing against her. She would be at the feast, that much he knew.

"Come and sit, I want to talk to you."

That never sounded good, Olympias always had advice for her son, her pupil. He had made sure that she would not tell him again that the first born had to reach the throne, that she had great plans for him.

"Yes, mother, what is wrong?"

"I have heard some awful rumours, Alexander, I hope they are not true. They say that you call a slave to your apartments… that you stay loyal to him."

"Where did you hear this?"

He was angered by the way she spoke. Although he was young, he knew very well what he was doing with his life. She did not answer him however.

"Hephaestion is dear to me, yes, but that does not mean a thing. He is not a threat to me, he would never do anything to hurt me."

"Ah, and he even has a name?"

"Of course he does." He grumbled as he looked away from his mother. She always could feel him less like he truly was. The son of a king. But he would not let Hephaestion fall because of her.

"He is a danger to you, Alexander. He just sleeps with you for a warm bed at night. He can turn to you in a second."

The young man glared at his mother.

"You don't know what you are talking about, you don't know him. I don't even know why I am listening to you." He stood and made a motion to walk out of the apartments, but her voice held him for a moment.

"Because you know that I am right, my son."

Doubt settled in his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Thank you, luv. Another fluffy chapter is up :-)

Xzanayu: Alex will kiss and make it better.

Queendel: Hephs past will not be for immediately. Philips wedding feat however will not take long anymore.

Lexy: I'm so glad I made you squeal! Hopefully this will do it as well ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: By my side (9 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: -gaspeth- Angst.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 9

-------------------------------

Alexander returned to his room in deep thought. The words of his mother had cut him deep, but they were true. Why would a slave want anything to do with a prince, except when they were ordered? Especially a proud young man like Hephaestion? He had never wanted to be any mans posession.

He stood in his own room without even realising that he had shut the door behind him. The young Prince frowned as he discovered the disarray in it. Like somebody had been searching for something. Would his fear prove to be true?

"Hephaestion!"

The call echoed against the wall, but he got no reply. He could not have gone far, seeing as the palace guards knew him and would not let him go past the garden. Walking into his main bedroom, everything seemed to be in place, although he kept most of his valuables here. Hephaestion knew this, he could have put them there himself. Alexander trusted his slave to that extent even.

"Hephaestion!"

Again there came no answer and the Prince was now truly worried. He turned directly towards the door, where he spoke to a guard. The man had been assigned to stand guard during most of the day, until another took his place. The two men were always the same and knew the regular visitors to their Prince.

"Has Hephaestion been here?"

"My Prince?"

"You know very well of whom I am talking. The young slave I brought with me from Mieza. He normally would have been here the entire day, but I have not seen him."

"I'm sorry, my Prince, I have not see anyone. He has not arrived or gone away during my watch."

Alexander was suspecting he was lying, but he could not prove it. Gesturing towards the guard to leave it as it were, he walked through the corridor and to the palace gardens. He had no idea where Hephaestion could have gone, as he had been assigned the small room next to the large one of his Prince. Alexanders nurse of his childhood used to live there, but she had been provided with other apartments. Leaning on the lower walls of the gardens he tried to think.

"Alexander!"

It was one of his closest friends, Ptolemy, who shouted at him from afar. Giving a slight wave, the young prince waited for his friend to arrive, who did so in a hurry. "Alexander, did you slave do anything wrong? I was just wondering because you seemed so fond of him." Not that it was any of his business, but Ptolemy had always been on the curious side. He knew that Alexander thought of him as almost a brother and would not punish him for his words.

The reaction was not what he had anticipated. The young man was grasped at his leather armour which he had been wearing for the lessons. Alexanders eyes darkened dangerously and his voice came through in a low hiss.

"Where have you seen him? Tell me!"

"Two soldiers dragged him away to the slave quarters. I thought it was your bidding."

"It wasn't."

He let go of Ptolemy and apologised shortly. It was not the fault of his friend and he had learned early in life that a good ruler should make right for his mistakes, although he did not always need to acknowledge them, certainly not in public.

"I have been betrayed."

"By whom, my Prince? That person will pay for it with its life!"

"No, Ptolemy." Alexander now said quietly as his anger had subsided temporarily. He would not tell his suspicions to his friend, that his mother was behind all of this. She had not trusted Hephaestion and probably wished him dead. He would see to it that the young slave got his rightful place back and let the world know that Alexander would stand for his safety.

"Take me to the slave quarters, Ptolemy, where you have seen him."

Ptolemy nodded and walked swiftly towards he quarters where Hephaestion had been brought to. As the both of them arrived there, nobody had seen the young slave. This time Alexander did not control his temper like with Ptolemy. These people had often seen him in his worst state, but it did not matter. He was their Prince.

"Bring him to me. Now!"

"My Prince, there is nothing… We thought…"

"You people are not supposed to think! You just follow orders! Take me inside, now!" Young as he was, he had the voice to order someone. Although the guard at the quarters was twice as large, he would not dream of going against the Prince in fear of severe punishment.

Letting Alexander in, closely followed by Ptolemy, who took his task very seriously. Looking around for any possible attackers, he found none. The slaves all seemed subdued and scared that one of the royal family would actually visit them.

"Where is he?"

Ptolemy looked around as well, not finding the slave Alexander wanted so badly. Finding someone with longer hair, he walked closer but found a woman in stead of the young man. Far away, to the wall of the large common room, curled into a ball with his back to the crowd. The clothing he wore was more than simple, nothing more than a rag which obviously had been given to him upon entrance.

"Alexander." Ptolemy nodded towards the figure as the Prince hurried towards the youngling and indeed found his precious Hephaestion. The blue eyes he admired so much were closed tightly, as if the young man did not want to see the world around him.

"Hephaestion?"

This was what the young man had feared. That all that he had built with the slave, that careful relationship which had taken so many days to even start, would now end by the cause of another. Of someone who meant to think it was better for them.

His mother did not know Hephaestion. His mother did not even know Alexander.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: In this chapter… you're wrong. It's not Alex who hurts Hephaestion.

Xzanayu: Of course! –grins-

Lexy: Thank you, luv! I am always trying. And I fear this will hurt you a little, but I promise I'll make it better.

Josephine: Angst, luv!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: By my side (10 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: -gaspeth- Angst.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 10

-------------------------------

"Bring him to my room… right now. If I see you do anything else first than to obey my order, I will see to it personally that you are whipped until there is nothing left of your skin. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Prince."

With deep bows they picked Hephaestion up, who struggled in their grasp but in the end seemed to relent and let them do their jobs. Ptolemy did not know what to think of this obvious display of affection, but the Prince of course always knew better. Walking with Alexander out of the slave quarters, he was quickly discharged by his friend to go wherever he pleased.

Arriving in his room he found Hephaestion already placed in his bed. The covers had been quickly placed at the foot of the bed, as if the young man would soil them simply laying in it. Even a few hours with the other slaves had been enough to render him to a dirty heap of rags, but Alexander feared there was more to it.

"Hephaestion? You are safe here… Hephaestion. Please say something."

He knew very well that the other was awake but simply refused to speak to him, just like the first time they had met. He simply laid there, tossed like a pillow which could not be used anymore and it seemed like he had not even found a more comfortable position for himself. Perhaps he did not dare to.

Walking closer to the bed, Alexander sat near Hephaestion and tucked a strand of dirty hair behind the ear of the slave. It was enough to make the young man flinch and open his eyes. The reaction must have sent pain through his entire body as he gritted his teeth and stared venomously at Alexander.

"Don't touch me." He whispered lowly as he pulled away. "Leave me be, toss me back into the corridor so I can be at peace."

Although Alexander had anticipated this kind of reaction, it threw him that so much had changed in such a short time. Did Hephaestion think he had something to do with this?

"It was not of my doing, Hephaestion. You have to believe at least that. Are you wounded?" He asked in concern as he tried to get a good look at the other, who cowered away.

"I believe you, Alexander, but it doesn't do much good." Hephaestion finally whispered softly as he looked up to the young man. Pain could be read in his gaze, but also sadness, that he had to give this up. "You should have left me there, it would be better for the both of us."

"No… How many times have I told you that I need you here with me?" Alexander answered in the same type of voice as he continued to stroke the others hair. A tear ran down Hephaestions cheeks as a small smile appeared. "She is very powerful." He said then, meaning the Queen. Alexander shook his head. "She does not know what I'm capable of when I really want someone."

Hephaestion made an attempt to sit up and face his master, and he did so, but not without pain. This got Alexander even more worried and he demanded that he could see the wounds. Although the other refused numerous times, the Prince insisted and Alexander himself pulled off the garments which the slave wore.

"By the gods, Hephaestion… why did you not tell me?" He gasped as he noticed the red marks, some still bleeding, upon the back of the slave. He heard how the young man sniffled slightly.

"This should be taken care of properly." Alexander said as he made a motion to stand up, but got held back by a Hephaestion who had gathered all of his courage.

"I do not want anyone to see me like this, it would be a victory to them. Let me be, Alexander, let me alone for only a while if you must… please."

Alexander turned back to him, a hand softly cupping the cheek of his friend. "If I leave you out of my sight, you will be killed, Hephaestion. Until I convince my mother that you are loyal to me and not a threat, you are not safe. I will see to your wounds myself then…"

"No! My Prince, you can not!"

It was unheard of, why would Alexander do such a thing? Hephaestion paled at the mere uttering of the words. The young man would have none of it though, as he made the slave turn around onto his stomach.

"Nobody can see us here, who will know? Just you and I… and I know that you can keep a secret, my dear friend."

He kissed the other faintly on the cheek before walking to the bath area where he found a bowl which he could fill with water. He had to search for everything as he was not used to tending for something himself, but he managed it and was quite proud. Finding a cloth he sat down on the bed again, a shivering Hephaestion waiting for him.

"This is going to hurt, Phai, I'm sorry."

It did hurt, but Hephaestion proved to be quite hardened when he wanted to be. Gritting his teeth and biting the bed linnen, he managed to only utter small moans of discomfort. Making it relatively easy on Alexander, who had tended to battle wounds before as a part of his lessons, it was quickly taken care of.

"All done." Alexander smiled proudly as Hephaestion turned on his back again, much easier now because of the bandages. Of course it still hurt, but the young slave seemed to be more at ease now than before.

"Are you truly sure that I should stay here?"

"Hephaestion…"

"No, your wish is my command, my Prince." Hephaestion said softly as he gave a gentle nod of the head, stretching out his hand so Alexander could catch it. The prince laid down beside him, just gazing into his eyes.

"This morning I thought that I would never see those night skies again." Alexander whispered as his fingers brushed against the cheek of the other. A soft smile played about his lips before he bent forward slightly and pressed his lips to those of Hepaestion. He had wanted to make it only brief, because of the pain the other had to endure. The young man however, saw it differently and followed Alexander as he pulled back, making the kiss last longer.

"Mmm, I know there was a reason why I should keep you by my side." The young Prince laughed as they finally parted. "Sleep, make up for the time you have lost; I won't be needing you today."

As if he was waiting for this, Hephaestions eye fluttered closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: See, making it all better!

Lexy: Just like I promised, luv, don't want you threatening me. ;-)

Arax: Thank you, luv!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: By my side (11 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: -gaspeth again- Slash!

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 11

---------------------------------

Softness… pure softness. He could almost feel the wealth beneath his fingers, something he had become accustomed to after Alexander had made him his personal slave. He had brought these sheets to let them be washed, he had even slept in them on numerous occasions… but never had he allowed himself to rest more than a few hours. The prince had never seen him wake up, only the first time.

As usual, he was the one to wake firstly, but this time he remained to watch his sleeping bedpartner. Hephaestion laid on his side, so that it was easy to look at the other, who had turned towards the middle in his sleep. The blonde locks were tousled by sleep, the light brown eyes with golden flecks closed for the moment. Perhaps it was because he had never found the time to really appreciate Alexanders looks… but Hephaestion found him beautiful.

Hesitatingly he stretched out his hand, a few fingers brushing the hair out of Alexanders face. The young man stirred a little under the touch and Hephaestion quickly pulled his hand back in fear of being discovered. Although they had kissed before, Alexander was a Prince and they were known for changing their mind… a lot. As it seemed like the sleeping young man did not wake, Hephaestion resumed his soft exploration.

It took Alexander a few seconds to realise that he did not need nor want to swat away whatever was touching him. He had remembered the day before at a fast rate, but he only choose to find the latter part interesting. Stiffling a moan he prayed that Hephaestion wouldn't notice as the timid touches continued. His heart was beating at a fast rate, almost jumping out of his chest.

Not wanting to continue the charade, his eyes fluttered open and the warm fingers stroking his face and neck left him.

"Why are you stopping?"

The question was posed softly, only meant for Hephaestions ears although there was no one else present in the room. Leaning on one hand he smiled at the young slave, who looked a bit uncertain of himself. There seemed to be no real remains of the day before, for which Alexander was extremely glad.

"Go on… please?"

He was not ordering, but asking, his eyes pleading for his case. With a shy smile the man dared to come closer again, Alexander letting him touch him at his own accord. He moved closer and continued the same movements as before. This time the prince moaned softly and stretched his hands out as well, cupping Hephaestions cheeks.

"Do you fear me, Hephaestion?"

The young man shook his head.

"No, I could never be afraid of you. Although I probably should."

The pure honesty of the slave had returned to him from the moment he had seen that Alexander appreciated it. Nobody else in the palace did and he had gotten several beatings because of it, but the young prince didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"You are the one person I would keep from all harm." Alexander vowed solemly, looking the other in the eyes.

Then he kissed Hephaestion and his mind seemed to turn up blank. The young slave did not stay passive for long, but instead of battling for dominance, he just let Alexander play his game and went along with it. He did not need to prove anything to the prince, he was wanted by him, wether he liked it or not. But he did like it… more than he would have guessed.

Alexander left his mouth, exploring the jawline with a hint of stubble. He did not mind in the slightest.

"You have the sweetest skin, Hephaestion." The young prince managed to mumble between kisses as he lowered his hands on to the back of the other… which wasn't a good idea. Whereas Hephaestion had moaned in pleasure, he now hissed in pain, although he did not pull back.

"I'm sorry… oh Phai, I'm so sorry." Alexander repeated a few times as he took the older teenager in his arms, but Hephaestion smiled and kissed him for reassurance.

"It's much better now… you don't need to apologise."

"But I want to… so much." Alexander smiled in response as he now kept his hands at the chest of Hephaestion, but stroked it gingerly. The other man did not refuse in his reaction, but let the prince do as he pleased.

"I would never force you."

"You'll never need to."

The answer came so quickly that Alexanders doubts were washed away. Pleasuring Hephaestion he did not feel like he lowered himself, but just found that he was giving the other something to enjoy and he loved to make Hephaestion happy.

After several minutes the young slave lay spent, breathing deeply as he rested his head on the pillows. His hair flowing about he pillow, Alexander found him like one of the children of the gods, fallen of a cloud where he had resided.

"Alexander, let me…"

"My love, this was entirely for you. For this once, let me do something for you alone." Alexander said as he laid himself next to Hephaestion again, a hand posessively on the chest of the teenager. Hephaestion turned his head and kissed the hair of the prince… how had things turned about so easily.

"Thank you, my Prince."

"You're welcome, my love."

My love, a title he would have never guessed to have. But Hephaestion was quite content with it, more than with a title like General or something of the like. That he was treated like an equal by the other young man touched his heart more than he could express. His pride had received an enormous boost, so he dared to act like a lover.

"I want you with me tomorrow, on the wedding… where I can see you. I don't want to let you out of my sight again, not with mother near."

"Whatever you wish." Hephaestion just answered as he held and was held by Alexander, in the safety of the bed. He did not know what the day or the next day would bring, but he hoped that he would struggle through.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Righ luv, have fun:-)

Elith: Thank you!

Lexy: Look, promise kept again –points- Fluffers! (Oh, and just a little schmexyness.)

Queendel: Alex will, but first he has to take care of his Phai.

Xzanayu: Ha, just wait and see.

Jedi: Thank you, luv!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: By my side (12 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Bit of yelling.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 12

----------------------------------

Although he had insisted that Hephaestion would stay in bed, the young man had said that he would do his duty as normal. Nobody would be able to see that his back was injured, he could even stretch it without too much worry. Queen Olympias would not bring him down.

"If you must leave…" Alexander mumbled from under the soft sheet as he kissed the slave gently on the lips and let him go. Before Hephaestion went to the slave quarters again, he turned around at the door and gave the sweetest smile. "I'll see you tonight." He said then and truly meant it. He was sure he would not be able to live without his Prince.

From the moment he had gone, the young Prince turned into a flurry of movement. He had kept calm for Hephaestions sake, because he did not want to make him more worried or nervous about his health than he already was. Or beg him not to go to his mother, because that was his intention.

Quickly putting on his clothing, feigning that he was sleepy when Hephaestion had asked about it, so that the other would not become suspicious. He did not waste much time, as he would not go further than the palace. Putting on some soft slippers he hurried towards the apartments of his mother and knocked on the door.

"My Prince."

"I need to see the Queen. Is she here?"

The young woman nodded and let him enter, pushing the door shut behind him and going back to her work, far out of hearing range. Alexander gave her a last look as she disappeared before going in search of his mother. Finding her laying on a canopy, reading of a scroll, he went towards her.

"Alexander." She smiled as she looked up. "To what do I owe this pleasure? You know I am not going to that wedding feast of your father."

"I don't want to talk about my father. What have you done to Hephaestion?"

"Hephaestion?" She did not know the name, or did not want to know him, as he was sure it had come up in conversation a few times already. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with storms in his eyes.

"You know very well of whom I'm speaking, mother. You ordered to have him beaten! You thought that you could take him away from me!"

"I did no such thing, Alexander. I wonder where you get these ideas…"

He did not let her finish.

"You are the only one who would have any benefit from it. You think that I wouldn't become a king when I don't take a wife. If I keep loving Hephaestion, you fear that I won't have an heir! But I swear on my own head, mother, that you will not take him from me! If you try this one more time you'll find my body next to his."

She had not expected this kind of fierceness from her son, although she knew that he posessed it. Queen Olympias looked up towards Alexander and for the first time since he had come in there she gave a soft smile.

"Alexander, you are exaggarating. I know that everything seems wonderful now and nobody will look down on you for sleeping with your slave. But you are making an equal out of him! I know that nobody will be able to see it, you are too smart for that… but I have watched it happen. What will you do when the child is born?"

The Queen always referred to the young woman who was to become the wife of King Philip 'the slut' and her child simply 'the child'. She did not want to know any names as she felt that it would degrade her.

"I will /always/ be the heir, mother. What I have with Hephaestion does not change that." He now turned around with his back towards her. "He loves me for who I am… he does not have a need for money, just my love. I will never find someone like him again." Then he faced his mother. "And I am not letting him go."

Olympias visibly cringed as she started to realise that what Alexander felt for this other young man was not just a one time thing, a fling. The young man did not lust after the body of Hephaestion, but simply loved him. From what she had heard from the guards who had brought Hephaestion away to have him tortured, he had sounded the same. He did not mind what they were doing to him, as long as Alexander would not be harmed.

"He is not worth it."

"You do not know him, mother. And I don't expect you too… just respect my wish and leave him be from now on. You know what will happen if you raise another finger at him."

Olympias had not even said that she had nothing to do with it. Alexander knew her that well and secretly she was proud of her son that he stood by what he believed and by whom he loved.

"Yes, Alexander. What kind of promise do you want from me?" She laughed softly as she looked up to him once more.

"None."

The young man walked out of the room without as much as a goodbye, but he knew that his mother thought more of him now, because he had spoken his mind. He was of royal blood of both sides of his family and he was beginning to show it.

"Alexander."

The soft voice awoke him from his deep thoughts while he walked through the corridor. Hephaestion had seen him come out of the apartments of his mother. Quickly he pulled the slave behind a corner and kissed him gently.

"Don't…" Hephaestion whispered as he pushed the other away, but Alexander insisted and wrapped his arms around the young slave.

"Your mother will see us."

"Let her see us… she is alright with it, Hephaestion. I told her I could not live without you and she accepted it."

Hephaestion was more than sceptical about it, but Alexander kissed his doubts away.

"Let me go now, my Prince… I have my work to do."

Reluctantly Alexander did like the other asked and smiled softly as the young slave walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queendel: Let's see what he comes up with :-)

Xzanayu: This is how, hehe.

El: They are, aren't they? I adore them as a couple.

Lexy: Thank you, luv. –hugs- And Alex wrath is up there –smiles-.

To all: I'm sorry if this chapter hasn't turned out really well… I kind of believe that Alexander tried to write it himself, because it is not how I wanted it and I can't get it right. So… I let him have his way. Who could refuse him anything, 'ey?


	13. Chapter 13

Title: By my side (13 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 13

---------------------------------

Alexander was more than a little nervous, not knowing how his mother would react to the new wife of his father. The young bride was pregnant, or so the court told. This was another reason for the Queen to worry, as her son would be set aside to ever inherit the throne. Alexander himself was not too worried about it, seeing as he had received his education and was more than ready to lead a country… or so he thought.

"My Prince, please keep your head still…"

The request was uttered softly and politely, although the both of them were alone in Alexanders room. Automatically the hand of the prince went up to wrap around the wrist of Hephaestion, who stilled his work for a moment.

"You'll be there?"

"As you've requested, my Prince. I have received a place amongst the servants at your tables. I will be with you all evening long."

Despite the fact that Hephaestion was working on his hair, Alexander turned his head to gaze into the others eyes. For the first time since long, the young man was actually happy. His mother had filled his head with ideas about the future, that he would need to do everything to take the throne as the rightful heir.

"I'm glad." He answered simply before turning around again. With another few gestures the young slave finished. He had grown accustomed to these quiet moments, but today was different. Alexander, usually bubbling with energy, was now calm and seemed to have a lot on his mind. He didn't dare to inquire to the problems, but understood the wedding was his main occupation.

"Your father understands."

Alexander smiled at the simple words. They did him well, although he had not spoken to Hephaestion about his thoughts. The other young man seemed to understand without words what he needed to hear.

He had given Hephaestion a gift that very morning, a simple necklace made out of the purest silver, which he could easily hide under his clothes. He knew that there would be enough jealousy as it were, although the other never complained. Hephaestion had refused with the sweetest smile one could imagine and kissed him in gratitude. The gesture had been more than enough, he did not need the gift itself.

"Nobody has ever bothered to give me something, my Prince." He had whispered against Alexanders lips before pulling back with a smile. It was all the communication with actual words they had had during the entire morning, with stolen kisses and small caresses. Hephaestion had prepared his bath and clothed him and had now finished up. Alexander was ready.

"I will see you in the afternoon."

Hephaestion stretched out his hands, smoothing a few imaginary folds in the otherwise perfectly worn clothing of his prince. The white chlamys clung to Alexanders chest, brass bracelets adorned his upper arms and wrists. The band which the other young man had placed over his hair was made out of the purest gold, ensuring his status as a prince. It was a large contrast with the simple woven linnen which Hephaestion always wore. It didn't matter to Alexander. His lover would always be beautiful to him, his soft curls the perfect golden frame for his face, his eyes the most precious jewels one could posess.

Cupping both of his cheeks, the prince pressed a soft kiss to Hephaestions lips. He did not want to go, but this time he would not get away from his duty, like other days where he just skipped lessons. It was eventually the other teenager who pushed him away.

"Go, be a prince. I'll be at the feast." He laughed as he ushered Alexander out of the door. The prince followed the command of his slave and went to the apartments of his mother Olympias, although he knew that she would not attend the ceremony itself.

"There he is."

The whispers among the slaves could be heard throughout the palace of Pella. Usually Hephaestion stayed far away from the quarters and Alexander made it very easy on him, letting him reside in his own rooms and even seldom letting him outdoors. It was not because he needed the services of Hephaestion, he simply wanted his company.

"The princes whore."

Of course he heard them as he walked through the corridors, meeting some of the other houseslaves and the guards. Everybody knew about the slave who shared the bed of the crown prince at a regular basis. There was anger and jealousy, because he did not give up his place to another, like they would have expected. In stead of giving the prince pleasure and leaving his bed at an appropriate time, he stubbornly hung in there and remained at the side of his master.

As he returned to his own shabby little room, the one he had asked in stead of the wealthy he would have received from Alexander, he found that the sheet which was used as a door had been opened. He had not posessed much, a slave did not have the opportunity to gather many earthly things in his life.

Upon going through the opening serving as a door, he found the little he had had broken and scattered across the floor. Hephaestion sighed and lowered his head, before picking up some of the pieces. He would never tell this to Alexander, who would only get angry and punish random slaves for this action. The young prince did not understand and Hephaestion doubted that he ever would.

"Are you ready, mother?"

"You know that I will not go, Alexander, so why do you try to convince me?"

Although his mother was older than he remembered her in his dreams, she was still a beautiful woman. She did not want to attend the feast held in occasion for the wedding, but she looked splendid. The ornate items she had received from her husband were all safely hidden away, she did not want anything to do with him. The most precious thing he had ever given to her, was her son. Philip had not done much good, but this she owed him gratitude for.

"Do it for me, mother, I beg of you. You are still the Queen, if not in name than in dignity."

She knew this very well and although young, Alexander had a clever mind which he often used to his advantage. Olympias smiled mysteriously. She would give her son what he wanted, but not without good reason. She would take a glance at the young wife of her husband… and see what needed to be done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xzanayu: Thank you!

Queendel: This is a bit of a… interlude chappie. More interesting things coming up, I promise.

Lexy: Thank you! Sorry in advance for this chappie. –smiles- Phai will be ok.

Nelia: Welcome back, luv! Thank you, I was hoping it came across right.

To all: I know the small piece with Phai is cliché, but I thought it necessary. He is the favourite of Alexander and the slaves are jealous. Not for who he is, but for what he is to Alexander. I hope that clarifies most.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: By my side (14 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 14

---------------------------------

Alexander took a deep breath as he entered the room at the side of his mother. It seemed like he was not the only one with that kind of reaction as the entire feast grew quiet at the first step they set in. The young man did everything not to stare at the other guests, but just keep a straight face as he guided the Queen to her own reclining chair, with her following. She had not taken a glance at the bride or groom. She would not for the rest of the evening.

With his duty fulfilled, he walked to his own table, where he found his friends back. They did not initially know how to talk to him about this, but he made it easy for them. Laughing and drinking, he made it clear that he had not problem with the marriage of his father. At a certain moment he became worried. Glancing sideways, skynight eyes caught his. Hephaestion.

With a sigh of relief he gave blinding smile, which was quickly received by the young woman sitting near Hephaestion. Alexander didn't mind, as long as the message came across, which was certainly the case. For a moment the lips of the slave curled into a smile, a slight bow was the recognition he received. Alexander was at ease.

"My King, let us drink to your new bride!"

Shouts came from all sides, the evening had worn on for quite a few hours and the people were drunk. It seemed to be ther father of the bride who wanted to drink to the happy couple. Of course everyone obliged, it was his night as much as that of the couple, he had been so clever as to wed his daughter off to the most powerful man of Macedonia.

"My King, let your marriage be fruitful and blessed by the gods. That the child be a healthy boy who can inherit your kingdom."

Alexander had not really been listening to the words of the older man, as they did not interest him in the slightest. In that last sentence lay everything he had feared however and his eyes widened as the unspoken had been brought forth.

"How dare you?"

He had spoken before thinking and regretted it a moment later, as the occasion was far form right, but now he could not turn back.

"Are you calling me a bastard then?"

"Alexander, be quiet."

He looked up towards his father, seated highly upon his throne and obviously drunk. The wine which had gathered in droplets at his chin had made various spots on the white robe he wore for his wedding. It was a pitiful reproduction of the man who used to be his father, the fearful warlord who forced people to their knees.

"I will not!"

Philip did an effort to stand, while the crowd looked on breathlessly. Soldiers had gathered to see to the order in the room, but Philip let them be for another moment.

"You will apologise." He grumbled as he took the first steps off his throne without too much difficulty, but as he wanted to confront his son, he had not expected this kind of strenght from him.

"There is no reason why I should apologise to someone who calls me a bastard and my mother a royal whore. I have my rights, my King." Alexander answered in a grim voice as he looked around for a weapons. There were none, forbidden for the duration of the marriage. Suddenly he cursed Greece and all of its values it had brought over.

"You don't have any rights if I don't grant them!" Philip said loudly as he attempted to get closer to his son, but failed and tripped over a chair. Falling face first to the ground, he barely managed to hold himself up by his hands.

"And this is what you call a King. A blabbering old drunk who can't even defend himself." Alexander said both in anger and sadness. What had become of his father after he had found this new woman?

Suddenly several hands pulled him away. His father was known for his temperament and would not hesitate to kill his son if he was able to lay his hands on him. The King was already getting up on his feet.

"You are not my son any longer!"

He had hollered it at the top of his lungs so that, even over all the screams of servants and ladies attending the feast, he would still be heard. It reached Alexanders ears without a problem, but he was far too busy with swatting away the helpful hands.

"Get away from me."

His friends had held him back from his father when the two men wanted to fly at each others throath and now were guiding him through the palace. They had left the large hall where the feast was held behind them at a quick pace.

"Let me go, I'm fine… Ptolemy! Leave it."

The hands of the others stopped their pulling and Alexander glared at the lot of them.

"Go back to the feast, pretend like nothing has happened, this is not for you. Go."

In authority, he had nothing to learn from his father. As for his friends, they did everything out of love for him. They had understood a long time ago that Alexander was truly the son of his father and he would become a name in history. They would be there when he made it.

The young prince hurried through the corridors until he arrived at the stables. He needed Buccephalas for this. The untameable black stallion he had been able to make his own as a small boy. He had left the stallion in his own right and they had become friends for life.

"My Prince."

He turned around at hearing his title. There was nobody who could be seen in the darkness of the stable and he was doubting in attacking whoever was hiding there. With one step the young man who had spoken stepped out of the darkness, Buccephalas walking by him.

"It has been taken care of. Food and water for you and Buccephalas. You need to go now, my Prince."

Even without his words, Alexander would have recognised him instantly. Although the young man had lowered a hood over his head, the prince stepped closerby.

"Hephaestion."

It was not a question, but a statement, as he wrapped his arms around the slave. In return, the other held him tightly. Of course he had seen it all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: It does show more about Phai, doesn't it? He asks so little for himself.

Queendel: Indeed. It will get even more endearing, I promise.

Elith: Thanks. Yes, they are!

Lexy: I'll never let anything happen to Phai! Well… I'll always make it better afterwards.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: By my side (15 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 15

---------------------------------

He had stepped into the hall together with the other slaves, long before any of the royal family or the guests would enter. They would stand near the wall for as long as the celebration lasted, a piece of decoration all on their own. They would serve the men and women closest to them. Hephaestion would not be serving Alexander, but that did not matter to him, he was close.

The evening had begun so well, with the splendid feast which had been prepared. He did not take a second look at the other slaves who sometimes looked at him in envy, just staring in space to the other wall just like he had been told.

Alexander walked in. The bride and groom would wait until the last to receive their applause. The son of Queen Olympias got approving looks from both male and female guests, except of the family of the bride, who knew what was at stake here. He was the heir to the throne of Macedonia and their enemy in this. They did not wish him personal harm, only that he should not govern, but let the unborn son of the new Queen receive this honour.

He had a soft smile upon his lips, not one out of pride or pity, but just out of politeness to those who greeted him. It changed for merely a second when he noticed the presence of his beloved. The young man received a small nod in response, but that would be the only answer he would get for the entire evening. It would have to wait until that night.

How Hephaestion longed for it to be night.

When events rapidly followed, the young slave watched this with a growing concern. He knew the temper of his master and also his pride. He would not let this pass without having something to say about it. The reaction soon followed and the moment he had dreaded finally arrived. Son and father stood opposite of each other as enemies.

He thanked the gods that his friends had gotten it through their drunk brain that there would be no good in the Prince and their King fighting. It would result in blood and agony. As Alexander got pulled away, Hephaestion made a decision of his own. He took other routes and corridors, but knew that he would end up at the same place. The stables where Buccephalas was waiting for his master. Hephaestion would wait there to, with the mighty horse at his hand.

"My Prince."

He had stepped from the darkness at the appropriate time, when Alexander was alone. He handed everything to him for his escape, so that he would not need to turn into a beggar for food and water.

"Hephaestion."

His name had always sounded like music to his own ears when Alexander pronounced it, slow and soft, as if it was the most precious word in the world for him. As if only speaking it would grant him a place in Hades. Hephaestion did the only thing he could, holding the young man tight when he needed comfort.

"I am sorry for you, Alexander, but you can't stay here. You know your father."

The Prince nodded, he knew his father all too well, but from today on, Philip would get to know Alexander, who could be as stubborn as he.

"I won't apologise… I had the right to protest to such ridiculous words." He whispered as he took the lead from Hephaestions hands. Then he turned and saw no other horse.

"Are you not coming with me?"

It had not occurred to the other that he might be needed. He was able to ride, but not very well and he would certainly become a nuisance to Alexander once a little time had passed. They would not remain in the palace of Pella, but out in the open.

"My Prince, I can not."

As it seemed like the young man before him had expected something entirely different, he turned into the older one out of the two of them. Without title between them, he was perhaps the wiser one of the two. Cupping the cheeks of a trembling Alexander, he touched his forehead to the one of the other.

"Alexander…" He whispered softly before sighing. "I would follow you to the end of the earth if you would so desire it, but I am but a slave. There is no reason for you to need me by your side."

The young prince did not hear much of the declaration, only felt the warm hands of Hephaestion on his face.

"Then I free you." He mumbled softly as he posessively laid his arms around Hephaestions waist. "There is no reason for you to stay… nor to follow me, other then your will."

Whatever his decision would be, he had to hurry. Taking the hands of Alexander, he pushed them slightly away from him before taking the next booth and saddling the horse within for himself. He was not a natural rider like Alexander, but he hoped that he would last long enough.

"My will is to follow you, my Prince."

It was declared in a strong voice, a man sure of himself and his leader. For Alexander was no longer his master. Hephaestion had been his personal slave and as his master he had the power to free him. There was not a single doubt in the mind of the young man that Alexander had meant it.

Alexander pressed a kiss on Hephaestions mouth before mounting Buccephalas. The other young man followed him suitly, trying to find the right pace. Alexander did not know where to turn this time. His father would have two options and he knew that he would not begin his search immediately.

"Epicurus." He whispered then with a smile as he would travel through the lands where his King would not even think to search. Speeding up he had the courtesy to wait for Hephaestion. They would pay a visit to his uncle Alexander first, a king in his own right and the brother of his mother Olympias.

He would give them more food and water and perhaps a room for the night, if he did not find out the reason of their journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: -cough- Was too lazy to take the real sentences from the movie.

Queendel: I hope this chappie answers your questions.

Xzanayu: Here I am, hurrying!

Lexy: Thank you so much, luv –hugs-

Bane: Thank you, luv.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: By my side (16 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.By my side – Chapter 16

---------------------------------

Alexander of Epicurus had been a friend to his nephew for years now, when he had found out that the boy who followed him around during his visits at Pella had become an eager young student. The brother of Olympias had become fond of the twelve year younger Prince of Macedonia and in the last months he had been given yet another reason. Cleopatra. The sister of Alexander was the wife of the King of Epicurus and she seemed happy in her role. The wedding feast had passed a few months before that of King Philip himself.

Hephaestion followed his master, not sure what the night would bring him. He trusted Alexander that he knew where he was going, but he had not gone outside the palace of Pella in a few months. Nor had he travelled further than Mieza ever in his life. He shivered in a mixture of anxiety and fear, this great unknown world frightened him.

"Hephaestion."

The soft word penetrated his foggy mind and he looked up towards his left, where he found the reason for his escape from the palace. His Prince, his love… but where was this to end. For the first time since he had met Alexander again he began to doubt about this young man. The reaction to his father had been an understandable one. Any man would have done so, who realised what the words of the other had meant. But now, it could very well be that his stubborness led to an early death.

"It will be alright."

It was assuring to hear the voice of Alexander sounding so certain. Although he was younger than Hephaestion, he spoke with a voice so strong that anyone would follow him, even those who would not believe him at the first sight.

Alexander stretched out his hand and Hephaestion met him halfway, squeezing that of the other before releasing it again. They soon stood at the gates of his uncle, who welcomed them with open arms.

"Alexander."

From the moment the soldier who stood guard at the gates had gone to retrieve his King at the request of Alexander, Hephaestion felt less and less safe. But then again, nobody knew him here and no slaves would be jealous of him. So he let go of his fear as best as he could and remained waiting next to his Prince.

King Alexander welcomed both friends, embracing his nephew and giving a cordial nod to Hephaestion, who bowed deeply in turn.

"What brings you here, my dearest nephew?"

"It is a long story, uncle, but we thank you for your hospitality." The Prince was taken with the King, but he quickly stretched out a hand to Hephaestion, so that the young man did not have a choice but to follow. They were brought to a smaller hall, where the atmosphere seemed more friendly. It was there that Cleopatra was waiting for her brother.

"Alexander!"

She did not go for courtesy, nor for politeness and flew to her brother, whom she embraced forcefully. The boy caught her and hugged her back, pleased to see her as well. It seemed to be a friendly get together, a family meeting, were it not that Alexander had darker reasons to be there.

"What are you doing here?"

With an inviting hand from King Alexander, the traveller took place upon one of the reclining chairs. Hephaestion who had his head bowed the entire time, remained standing behind Alexanders seat.

"Who is this, Alexander, who you brought with? What is the reason of your coming? It is not to see us."

The young man smiled sadly and nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that indeed I have other reasons. You have heard of the wedding of my father… things have been said and I can not return to Pella. Father wishes my death for what I have said."

"No!"

Cleopatra gasped, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her brother. Her husband patted her hand softly and looked at his nephew.

"Alexander, you know that messengers will soon stand at the gate. Of course you can remain here fore the night, but I will not risk war with your father for you."

That the Prince could understand. The Kingdom of Epicurus was small and not even very fruitful, but the King had taken his task here to heart. He had been placed by King Philip of Macedonia and would not risk an open war, not even for his nephew.

"I thank you, uncle."

No, he had not expected his uncle to protect him against his own father. That he would not have wished either, but the warm bed would be welcome for the night. One other night before the real challenge would come to survive in the wilderness which they called Macedonia.

"And in your flee you have brought your slave with you?" Cleopatra asked in disbelief as she watched Hephaestion, who had the appearance of a slave, with his simple clothing. He now looked up as he knew they were talking about him. Alexander answered for him however.

"Hephaestion is a free man, he wished to follow me. I had hoped that he would, but I never thought I had such a loyal friend." He declared as he gazed towards the other young man for a moment. Hephaestion nodded in gratitude, he was not used to speaking to royalty other than Alexander himself… and he had become a friend and more.

"Hephaestion?" Cleopatra raised her eyebrows for a moment as she could recall the name from her youth. The man standing behind her brother was an ordinary slave and she could not help the grimace of disdain on her face as she looked away from Hephaestion.

"You choose your friends in a random manner, brother."

"It is far from random, Cleopatra, I assure you." Alexander stressed as his eyes bore into hers, daring him to speak against him. "I trust him completely." And the young man had proved that he was worthy of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xzanayu: Would he do anything else?

Queendel: Indeed.

Nelia: True and unconditional, that's our Phai.

Lexy: Wow, happier than the movie –bows- Thank you. Oeh, forum!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: By my side (17 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 17

---------------------------------

As a young man brought the relative little luggage the two of them had with them to the rooms, Hephaestion felt that his world had been turned upside down. He should have been the one carrying those small bags, the one to ask the Prince to follow and show him to his room. Now he was walking alongside the Prince, a bit behind since he still had not gotten used to his new status, towards said room.

"Your room, your Highness."

The slave said with a most eloquent bow before he retreated into the small room next to the one reserved for the Prince and his friend. Alexander gave a sigh of relief as he entered. The discussion between his sister and her husband had been brief. Hephaestion could accompany Alexander, since he had made it clear the young man was his trusted friend. Although the King of Epirus would have granted Hephaestion his own room, the teenager would have none of it. He had softly declined the invitation and said that his place was with his Prince. The King could only salute that decision.

"We must cherish this, Hephaestion. Who knows how long it will take to see a real bed again?"

The Prince let himself fall on the bed, but the other young man stood upright, trying hard not to touch anything in fear that it might dissolve right before his eyes. Alexander looked at him with concern… although in the past few years Hephaestion had changed into a more outgoing person, he still couldn't grasp what was going on in his mind at most times.

"Hephaestion?"

He stretched out his hand and almost immediately a warm weight was put in it. The young man had showed no hesitation in giving a sign that he cared for his Prince. As Alexander remained seated and his companion stood, one could not be quite sure in the division of the roles they played.

"Tell me what is wrong. I can see something is troubling you."

"It is nothing, my Prince."

Alexander sighed, it had never been easy to drag words out of him, certainly not when he didn't want to.

"Do you have so little trust in me that you won't tell me?"

The brilliant eyes shimmered as they stared at him in disbelief. How could he even utter the words after Hephaestion had followed him to an unknown land, in fear of his own life? To Alexanders discontent, the young man restrained his emotions.

"You know I trust you, my Prince." Then he sighed and let a bit of the heavy defences he had built up over the years fall, a small piece of his heart could be seen. "But this is not my place. I should be there, in that small room, waiting for your orders."

So that was what was bothering him. Alexander tugged the unwilling body closer towards him and scooted backwards a little, so that Hephaestion could sit on the bed with him. His left eye looked almost black now, a sign of contained rage but also of pure emotion, which betrayed him at times. Cupping both cheeks of the young man in front of him, he forced Hephaestion to look him in the eyes.

"How much I would give to have that stubborn young boy with me again, the one who defied Kings and soldiers to just have his say. I have given you your freedom, Hephaestion, and I meant it. You have come here out of your free will and you deserve this room as much as I."

Hephaestion stubbornly shook his head, but Alexander insisted.

"I need you to be yourself again, not the subdued slave who has joined you in the past years."

The real Hephaestion had been hiding out in his own body, sometimes popping up in heated discussions with Alexander, before he had realised he was talking to his Prince and again crawled into his shell. But the Prince had seen enough and wished for this sassy boy to return to him, to answer him back… their survival depended upon it.

"I don't know what you mean, my Prince."

The young Alexander gave a slight smile at the answer of the other, who had lowered his eyes and gazed intently at the bed linnen. The Prince lifted one of his hands to the chin of the other, so that he had to look at him.

"I need you, my friend. You are the one watching my back when I do something foolish, although my actions today were justified." He paused for a moment before continuing. "There is no reason for you to follow me other than your will. You have proclaimed that yesterday, but I warn you that this is the last palace you will see."

Neither of them were used to a hard life and it seemed like Alexander was speaking the truth. Hephaestion was rattled, confused by the double emotion that the Prince spoke to him about. On one side he wanted his friend with him, on the other he wanted him to leave. But although strong in tactics, there was nothing calculated about the mind of the Prince right now. Finally Alexander let go and laid his arms on the sheets, so that Hephaestion could back away.

"The choice is yours."

Hephaestion didn't know what to do, but there was one thing he was certain about. He couldn't lose Alexander. He had come into his life at a moment he thought everything had been lost. The first time he had thought for sure that his life would end in the prison, after a small amount of torture. At Mieza, he would have never guessed the Prince would look twice at him. Still Alexander sought him out, even now he asked him to join him.

"My answer remains the same as yesterday, my…" He then hesitated and remembered that Alexander had told him that using his name in private was not a problem. In fact, he loved it when his name was said.

"Alexander."

The young prince looked up and gave a bright smile, which left Hephaestion speechless for a moment. Alexander reached up to him and pulled the former slave over him, but Hephaestion leaned on his hands, planted firmly on either side of Alexanders head.

"Kiss me."

It was not an order, but sounded more like a plea. Hephaestion lowered his lips until they touched Alexanders briefly. Their youth and feelings were enough to spark the forgotten lust and soon they were hungrily lapping each others mouth, exploring every part. In the end it was Alexander who took control, nipping at the bottom lip of the other before releasing his mouth.

"It has been too long."

The whispered tone sounded a bit hoarse and rough, but Hephaestion did not care. He too felt that the time spent apart had been long enough, although in reality only a few hours. A firm hand casually turned him onto his back and he enjoyed the attention as Alexander laved his nipples before dipping lower. He tried to stiffle the moans, but was unable to. The soft exclamation only made Alexander want him more.

As the young Prince reached the small line of hair which ran straight to Hephaestions crotch, the slightly older man pulled him up.

"No."

It was said in a firm voice, although he had endured many pleasurable things in that evening. Alexander kissed him deeply however.

"I am but a Prince in second place… let me be simply your lover tonight."

After those words all what Hephaestion could do was nod as Alexanders mouth brought him pleasures he could not dare to grasp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Of course I can read minds ;-) Where do you think I get my inspiration from?

Xzanayu: Yes, she knew Phai from before.

Queendel: I am working on a sequel as we speak! Well, prequel, in fact.

Lexy: Here's your fluff, luv. –pouts- And the link doesn't work.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: By my side (18 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 18

---------------------------------

The sunlight streamed through the small open windows on the room. It promised to be a beautiful day, but the two young men in the large bed seemed to want to know none of it. The both of them were sound asleep, the head of one resting on the chest of the other. Only when a servant knocked softly on the door, did they make an effort to wake up.

"Is it morning already?"

The murmur was too soft to be audible, but Hephaestion, who had tilted his head up slightly, smiled in response to the words of his Prince.

"I will go and see what is wrong."

The former slave seemed more comfortable this day than he had been the previous night, but still he wore his simple peasant clothing. Tucking his Prince in better, he got caught by a stretched out hand, being pulled back.

"Alexander… don't." He whispered at the smiling young man in the bed.

"One more kiss and I'll let you go."

With a sigh, Hephaestion bent forward and pressed a kiss to Alexanders cheek. With a mischievous smile he moved back from the Prince and towards the door, where a rather menacing looking slave waited for his orders.

"I wish to speak to Alexander."

The words were uttered from the moment Hephaestion opened the door. For a moment he did not know what to do, but then a voice sounded from the bed.

"Everything you have to say, you can say to Hephaestion."

With a reluctant look, the slave handed over the message to Hephaestion and then backed away quickly, not giving a bow or even a remote look. He just walked away as fast as possible.

"Alexander… it is a message from your father."

Hephaestion had not opened the letter, but recognised the royal seal imprinted in the hot wax which had been used. He walked to the bed and handed the note over to the Prince, who swiftly opened it.

"He wants apologies, and then I can return to the palace."

The sigh behind the words was evident. Alexanders pride would not permit him to make the slightest sound of apology towards his father. He believed that his cause had been just and he had done the right thing. Nobody had been killed and he had just expressed his opinion, which had been right.

"Perhaps…"

"Don't you even dare say it, Hephaestion. I do not want to hear it."

For the first time since their departure, Hephaestion was being talked to rather harshly and immediately he crawled into his shell, bowing.

Alexander was too busy to see this reaction however, crumpling the note in his fist. Walking towards the secretary in the room he scribbled an answer and sealed it closed as well. With a definite gesture he handed it over to Hephaestion.

"Ask my uncle if he would send a messenger to the palace. We're going."

Reduced to servant again so soon, Hephaestion did as he was told. Alexander had not yet realised what he did to the confidence of the young man, but only reflected on it when he was alone in the room. Cursing to himself he knew that he needed Hephaestion now more than ever.

The young man entered the room again and immediately got caught up in a warm and gentle embrace, two arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I'm sorry… why don't you say something when I act like this?"

"It is not my place."

Alexander sighed and just barely didn't give in to the urge to slap the young man in front of him. In stead, he backed away and returned to a business like state.

"If everything is alright, we should get on the way. Does my uncle know?"

"Yes, he does."

Hephaestion nodded softly at the words of the other. Packing the necessary blankets they had received from Alexander of Epicurus and Cleopatra, he waited for his Prince to say goodbye to his sister and brother in law.

Cleopatra clung to her brother, but he let go of her soon enough. They had to get away from Epirus before the army which was looking for them would take this bend and realise that they were not too far away. Mounting two ugly, but very steadfast horses, the two friends made their way through the gates of the palace.

"From now on its just the two of us."

Hephaestion gave a slight smile at this. It seemed frightening that he did not have any protection from nature and other foes, except for Alexander, but he had trust in his friend when he said they would be alright in the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Thank you, luv –smiles

Xzanayu: Your wish is my command.

Riah: Thank you.

Baliansword: I think it might be correct… the both of them being a little insecure, but Alexander winning out as King.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: By my side (19 of ?)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 19

---------------------------------

"Get in! Get in, quickly!"

Alexander ducked into the cave just before the cold of the winter got to them. They had rode through snow and ice to get there and they had just made it in time. Another young man almost bumped into him as he hurriedly had followed Alexander. The Prince laid his hand on Hephaestions arm before lighting the branch they had brought with them. There was nothing inside the cave… it was big enough for their horses to fit inside. They would have thought a bear slept here, and were glad to find it empty.

"I'll take in the horses."

Hephaestion had developed in to a certain young man, who did not have to be ordered around to do something. He made his own decisions and acted like the free man he had been from the moment he had taken up his voyage with Alexander. The Prince had seen the whole of this transformation and often smiled secretly, that he was the one partially responsible for this change.

Lighting the fire, one of the many things he had become better at in the past few weeks, he waited for Hephaestion to return. He had put the fire a bit to the side, so that the other young man would be able to pass with the animals without putting it out. The former slave returned swiftly and installed both horses in the back of the cave with the little food they had left for them.

"What will we feed them?"

He asked this while he sat down next to Alexander, shivering because of the cold outside. The Prince immediately wrapped his arm around the other young man, pulling him close. Hephaestion had learned that he better not resisted. Not that he wanted to, but when they had been in public, he always pulled back from Alexander. He understood that the Prince still needed to learn that a display of affection was not meant for the crowd. Rumours could be harmless for the crown prince, but the truth was not.

"We will find ways to feed them. Everything will be alright."

Alexander answered in a murmur as he wrapped his arms around the slightly older man, who laid his head on the others shoulder with a soft sigh. They loved spending time in each others arms, just holding and being held.

"That is what you say every time we are in such a mess." Hephaestion mumbled under his breath.

"We are not in a mess. This cave will provide us with enough shelter for the coming few days and then we'll move on." He sometimes wondered if Hephaestion had his doubts about this journey, but the other never expressed them. As they now sat together, Alexander feeling the shiver of Hephaestion, he doubted himself.

"Was I wrong to leave the palace, Hephaestion? Should I have stayed and receive my punishment like a good son? Should I have left my mouth shut?"

Hephaestion looked up with bright blue eyes. They shimmered with all kinds of emotions, but the overwhelming love he saw there almost took his breath away. The former slave cupped the cheeks of Alexander so that the other had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"You have been brought up as a Prince, to take what you can. Your father is a warlord and he will understand that your pride has driven you this far. Although he will not show it, he will be glad for such a son like you."

He pressed his lips to the others cheeks, softly and sweetly, although his lips were cold and made Alexander shiver in his turn.

"By the gods, Hephaestion, you are cold! Let's get you out of these clothes so they can dry."

So swiflty the subject was dropped again. He just needed the reassurance that he had been the good one in the story, that he had not done anything wrong. He had just defended himself, that he had done.

He helped Hephaestion as he got out of his tunic and laid them by the fire, where they would only dry and not burn. Naked underneath the blanket he had wrapped around him, they only posessed two of them, he clattered his teeth.

"Hephaestion… do not be so stubborn."

The soft voice directed him back to the arms of his lover, where he was held tightly. The blanket was unfolded and Alexander crawled underneath together with him, he felt the skin burn against his own. Strong arms wrapped around Hephaestion and Alexander laid against his back, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep, there will be a long day ahead."

He was still cold, but he would warm up quickly. Ample fingers brushed against his nipples and he gasped softly. He felt the smile Alexander produced on his shoulder, before lips pressed on the soft skin.

"I couldn't resist. Your body is so beautiful, I couldn't… I needed to."

"Ssshhh, Alexander." He rested his hand on top of the other, the one resting over his heart. He silently stroked it for a while before he turned back slightly, so that he could at least look at the other.

"It is okay, I need it as much as you. But it has nothing to do with just a body.. it's because it is you."

"I feel the same way."

It was so that they found each other again, after days of endurance. They had suffered through some great ordeals, but now they were at peace for the remainder of the night. Perhaps they could even steal part of the morning.

"Alex… Alexander."

"Ssshhh… it is alright, my love."

The hushed sounds spoke for themselve before a harsh cry broke the silence. Hephaestion and Alexander lay panting, before they settled for sleep. They kissed leisurely and slowly, taking their time. Hephaestions longer hair covered most of Alexanders chest as he laid down upon it. Soon they were vast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Ah, I decided to skip rather fast over the wilderness bit. Well… I hope you like this anyway. –smiles-

Xzanayu: Into the caves they went! –laughs-

Lexy: No worries, luv. Hope you like this chapter.

Rhia: Alexander can be very sweet when he wants to be ;).


	20. Chapter 20

Title: By my side (20 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 20

---------------------------------

It was soon after that they left the cave and found a kind of civilisation. They seemed to be farmers, but that came out to be a lie, as they set out to rob the two boys who had lived on the edge of their land.

"Alexander… Wake up."

The shake on his shoulder was sufficient to wake him and his eyes fluttered open, instantly up and about. A sword, his sword, got thrusted into his hand by Hephaestion, who had taken up watch for the remainder of the night. They had felt that these farmers sought them out as victims, but they would not relent.

"There are armed… armed men on horseback here. I do not know where they came from, but they seem dangerous."

"That could not be those farmers. They do not own army horses."

He followed Hephaestion outside, who insisted that he go out first. If there were arrows pointed at them, at least he would be there to catch the first. Although Alexander had protested against this numerous times, the former slave waved it off. He was a Prince, wether he liked it or not, and had to live with it.

When the both of them took a few steps outside, they were greeted with the most menacing sight. Seven men on horseback, dressed in full battle armour, stood stock still a few feet from them. But then, one of them gave a loud whistle, which Alexander remembered from his childhood.

"It seems we came just in time to save your stubborn hide, Alexander!"

He would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Cassander!"

A laughing young man revealed himself by taking off his helmet, as did the rest of the seven. All of his friends whom he had known for all of his life, stood there. He felt close to weeping out of pure joy, but knew that he would not. As he embraced them one by one, Hephaestion stepped aside and let the group be.

He was glad for his Prince, truly, because this meant that there would be happiness again. For the others at least. Hephaestion had stopped caring about his own destiny, as it was so closely interwoven with that of Alexander, that he knew that he would survive all to be with his Prince once again.

"Ptolemy, Cassander, Leonnatus… Come."

They had all dismounted and found themselves sitting on the caves floor, listening to the tales of the young leader Alexander had become. All wondered about the young man who sat at the entrance with his back turned towards them. Alexander seemed not too keen on saying who he was or why he was there, but they all knew. The personal slave of the Prince had followed him this far. Although they could only admire such loyalty, they were jealous that Alexander had not chosen one of them.

"Hephaestion. Why do you not sit with us?"

Startled blue eyes locked with deep brown ones for a moment, before the young man nodded. It seemed to the others as a shock, that their Prince would invite a slave, albeit his favourite, to the table to drink with them.

"Alexander, this is…"

"We are not in the palace here, Cassander. Hephaestion is a free man since the day we left it and he will be once we return. He has fought for me and has every right to sit here by your side. Will you be the one to take that from him?"

Challenged, Cassander could do nothing but be silent. This young man would once be his king and even now, he was calculating how quick he would fall out of his good graces. So he said nothing and let the former slave sit and drink with them. But Hephaestion did not drink much and stayed still.

"What is the reason for you being here? You could not have found me this easily."

They hesitated but finally it was Ptolemy who took the word.

"We want to take you home, Alexander. Your father said that no harm will come to you if you let your stubborness be and come home. You are still the Prince… there is no other."

"Does he not want an apology?"

"Yes, but not a public one… to him, as a father, you are obliged. Alexander, it would make your life easier again. Your father loves you, you know that."

Alexander nodded and waved his hand.

"Leave me to think, make your camp. Tomorrow I will give my answer."

"But Alexander…"

"You heard him."

It was he first time Hephaestion spoke and they were amazed by the strength in his voice. Nobody would doubt the judgement of Alexander and he would take care of that. His Prince wanted to think, so they would have to grant him time.

"Alexander, do you allow him to speak to me like that?"

"You should guard your own tongue better than, Cassander. He only wants what is best for me, as should your advice be as well. Now leave me be for the day."

Reluctantly they left and Alexander sighed. He beckoned Hephaestion to come closer and the former slave obliged, sitting in front of the Macedonian. He gave a soft smile and waited for the questions of Alexander.

"Should I…?" He began, but hesitated.

"I was hoping that you would accept, Alexander. Your father will not forgive you, but he has swallowed his pride by not making you apologise in public. There is not more that you will get from him. Do not prolong your exile like this. Become the man you were born to be… you will only fulfill your dream at your fathers side."

Alexander nodded, he was right. He would tell his companions that they would all be going back to Pella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: I didn't steal it, I swear! (Joke.) Thanks for the compliments, luv.

Lexy: Mwoehaha, I have influence… luv! –smiles-

Xzanayu: I'll continue for as long as you'll have me, luv.

Riah: Thank you!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: By my side (21 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: None.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 21

---------------------------------

They crossed the creek which divided the land in two. There the personal guard of the King awaited them and found nine young men on their way home. Some found them brats whom had nothing better to do with their time than to dwell across the mountains, so that they, soldiers who had other occupations, had to search for them.

However, the Prince Alexander could command them and so they rode in silence behind the bunch of friends. Why they rode in formations like true soldiers, they couldn't guess. Another one of their games?

Alexander had insisted that Hephaestion rode side by side with him, but the other had declined the invitation in his usual soft voice. Although he had made his decision to stand by his Prince and lover, he would not step into the light which required him to become one of his companions. He was satisfied with the secret life he led now, deep in the household of the palace at Pella.

"You will serve no more, Hephaestion. You are free to go where you please. Become a soldier or a farmer."

"There would be no purpose in it, my Prince."

"You are the most stubborn man I know… How can you throw this gift away?"

He had bowed deeply before taking the hand of Alexander and laying it over his chest, where his heart beat calmly under the palm.

"I accept it with all of my heart, my Prince, but my heart has chosen for itself. I will go wherever you may lead me."

The love he saw in the eyes of Alexander was reward enough for his boldness of before. The embrace that followed was one of tenderness and understanding, but still Alexander insisted he become a soldier then. Because he would be of no purpose if he could not fight on campaigns.

When they reached the gates of Pella and dismounted, they got little time to adjust to the comfort of the cool buildings, lavish baths and servants. A page came to collect both Alexander and Hephaestion, out of Philips bidding… but for Hephaestion he had other plans. He needed to go to Olympias.

"You must be mistaken." Hephaestion took a shuddering breath as he remembered the Queen from the far view he had gotten years back. A slender, dark haired woman, with eyes like black fire.

The page looked insulted.

"I am never mistaken, my lord. You are to go to our Queen."

Alexander accepted in his stead and pulled the shaken Hephaestion to him. The young man seemed to calm down a little, but was trembling and accepted the Princes embrace.

"I don't know what she wants from me, Alexander… I am nothing to her."

"Her son loves you. She knows this. She will not hurt you."

He looked up into the light eyes of his companion and nodded. He needed to be strong, not only for Alexander but also for himself. There would be change in his life, more than a little, and he would comply to all of it. Resigning himself to do so, he made himself lose out of Alexanders arms and pressed a kiss upon his mouth.

"You must go as well."

Alexander sighed heavily and nodded. He must go and seek out his father and apologise. He loathed it from the depths of his heart to wound his own pride, but he would. Out of selfish reasons, he had to admit.

Both young men turned the other way when they went out the door. Hephaestion went with uncertain strides towards the quarters of the former High Queen, while Alexander made his way to Philip.

On the knock on the door, she looked up quickly.

"Enter."

A young man entered the room, his seablue eyes uncertain as they shifted around the room. Although he had been a servant for years, this boys posture was one of pride and stubborness. Born to be a warrior, born to lead even. He rested his hands by his sides before giving a bow.

"My Queen."

"So, you are Hephaestion. Come closer."

She had lounged herself on the far end of the room, so that he had to walk quite a few steps. His legs seemed to tremble, but he masked it well. She stood up from her reclining position, forcing him to kneel. Of higher position, he could not afford to stand higher than her.

"What does my son see in you, Hephaestion?"

The young man did not answer, fearing that this might be the wrong one.

"Do you not know yourself? I would have hoped it was a mere infatuation, but he made it quite clear that he loves you. The both of you are too young to understand it and yet, even though he promised you freedom, you stay with him."

He dared to look up and fought with his own demons. Honesty shone through in his eyes when he finally produced an answer.

"I would follow him to the end of the world, my Queen."

She looked at him, placing a finger under his chin to make him look up at her. A strange smiled played about her lips.

"Despite of his promises, he will not love you forever. He is a Prince, a future King who needs to be married, have heirs. His dream will carry you further from him than you can imagine."

How did she know these things? While tears brimmed in his eyes, his voice stayed steady and he gazed at her without blinking.

"Even if he can not, I will. I share his dream, my Queen, I made it my own from the moment we left Pella."

As she dismissed the young man, she knew that Alexander would have a trustworthy person by his side for the rest of his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Cassander will appear more in my sequel. Yush, I am writing one!

Xzanayu: That is still another chapter away, luv.

Queendel: Yes, Hephaestion has grown up beautifully.

Lexy: I am writing a second one-shot, called 'Crown of Jewels'.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: By my side (22 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: A bit of Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 22

---------------------------------

While Hephaestion withstood a test of his own, Alexander had to face his father. With a deep breath he knocked on the doors of his study, the room the King seemed to have chosen for this apology he had in mind.

"Enter."

The voice still sounded the same. Images flooded his mind about the punishment he would receive, but he knew that he was a man now. He was nineteen years old and there was no one who could force him to his knees now. If his father would not accept him for who he was, he would take exile himself. Again.

"Father."

The one word made the man behind the desk look up. In one glance he registered how much his son had changed during the months he had been away. His blonde hair had highlighted from afternoons in the sun, and had grown longer. The fierceness in his eyes hadn't been there the last time before the wedding. He seemed well-muscled and fine toned, a true warrior in his own right.

"So, you have returned."

"Yes, father."

The King gestured for Alexander to go on. He wanted his apology and he wanted it now. He was not one to back down from this.

"I am not sorry for my words, father, during the feast. They were nothing but the truth and I stand by them still."

Philip wanted to rise from his chair and scream at his son. His famous temper was getting the best of him and one stormy eye was directed squarely at Alexander. The young man remained calm however and he nodded and continued his speech. Now that the King knew that the apology would be one on Alexanders terms, the Prince could speak freely.

"I grieve for the fact that I have disrespected you in that occasion, my King." He spoke in a soft and steady voice, not looking into the eyes of his father. "I should have given voice to my opinion in private, so that you could react properly, it was neither the time nor the place. It will never happen again, my King."

With this he bowed and awaited for the answer of Philip. When it did not come in another five minutes, he got worried and looked up from under his eyebrows. His father was studying him thoroughly and the young man swallowed.

"How much lies were in there, Alexander?"

The sharpness in the words made him look up and he stood straight again. Still his father could intimidate him by mere words and looks. He cursed himself for being so weak.

"None, my King."

Philip stood and walked over to his son, who quickly lowered his gaze. The King stood proudly in front of his son and lowered his hand to the others neck, making him look up.

"Understand one thing /very/ clearly, Alexander. If you ever insult me in that manner again, you will be dead right after the words have left your mouth."

The iron grip the hand had on him was almost too much. Tears threatened, but Alexander refused to let them fall. He nodded shortly and was released, taking a few deep breaths.

"You will accompany me to Athens."

"My King?"

Philip looked back towards his eldest son with a smile and gestured for him to sit down at the desk. He hobbled towards the other side, with difficulty due to his recent leg injury in the latest war. Sitting down, he gazed at Alexander until the young man fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Of course you do not know. Athens is holding games."

"In your honour, father?"

"It seems that the stone you have crawled behind was larger than I had expected. We have defeated them, my son. They are honouring me, yes, and the whole of the empire. Your mother will be there and you will ride with me."

"Thank you, my King."

He alternated the words King and father, although he did not know himself. Standing, he bowed again and waited for further instructions. There should have been more behind this than just those simple words.

"Rest for the mean while. We will ride tomorrow and you will not have much time to spend with your boy."

Alexanders eyes fastened in shock to those of Philip and the King smiled coldly.

"Everyone knows about him, Alexander, how could they not. You have freed him against my will, but I will deal with it because he has kept you safe. Make no mistake though, he will not be treated as one of your equals. He remains a common slave."

His blood boiled and he shivered from the pure force he had to use to keep himself calm. Although he would never have Hephaestion treated that way again, he knew he could not prevent it.

"My King."

He quickly bowed and was through the door before Philip could say another word. He tapped his fingers together, sitting behind his desk. He was glad to have his son back ,he had to admit that. His empire would probably be safe when he would be no more.

Alexander walked back towards his own room. In the corridor he almost bumped into Hephaestion, coming from the other direction. He had been crying, streaks of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hephaestion, what is wrong?"

The young man startled, he had not expected his Prince to be there. Quickly wiping at his cheeks he shook his head and smiled softly.

"It was just intense, my Prince, nothing more. How have you fared?"

Alexander took his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. Hephaestion looked rather confused at his Prince, but as he got pressed up against the heavy wooden panel, he stopped questioning.

"I don't want to talk about it… I have more important things in mind." Alexander murmured softly before exploring Hephaestions lips. The latter was not complaining.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: Yes, I found it a beautiful sentence myself. I built the chapter around it.

Queendel: In her own style she admits it, anyway.

Xzanayu: Now you see how Alexander fares.

My loves, I am going on a brief holliday. I won't be home until Tuesday, but I probably will not be back online for Wednesday. I fear that you have to wait until then for the next chapter of 'By my side'. I'm very sorry, but I'll come back with so much inspiration ;-). I will talk to you then. Bye for now.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: By my side (23 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: A bit of Slash.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 23

---------------------------------

"He wants me at the games in Athens in his honour."

The two young men laid side by side, the arm of Alexander slung posessively over the stomach of Hephaestion. The latter did not mind it at the least, the small weight making sure that he was still in the bed, it felt like he belonged there. Even to himself, it became more and more like a reality that his Prince did not only think of him as a servant, but valued him for what and who he was. Hephaestion, not even a name to follow it up, in training of becoming a soldier under the lead of the generals.

"You don't want to go?"

"I rather stay here with you… but I have my duties."

The young man side and snuggled up closer towards Hephaestion, who stretched out his hand to softly caress the hair of his prince. The wisps of blonde hair slid through his fingers as he lowered his eyes towards the bare chest of Alexander. The young prince collected his thoughts and sighed.

"It would be a good sign for your father that you have forgiven him as well. Let him have his pride, Alexander…"

He hated it when Hephaestion was right. He nodded at his words as his hand cupped the cheek of his lover.

"You are too smart for your own good. You'll accompany in the personal guard of Queen Olympias. I've arranged it."

"No."

The answer was short and rather cold, something unusal for the always level headed young man. He raised his hands so that they were his once more and did not linger on the body of his lover. His eyes told a totally different story… he was angry about this, although he would not let it show. Alexander had made this decision for him.

"Hephaestion…"

He shook his head and looked Alexander in the eyes.

"There are rumours enough as it is, my Prince." The formal tone came to him without any effort and he retreated deep within himself, the real Hephaestion hidden from the rest of the world and even Alexander himself.

"They are just rumours, Hephaestion. And besides, they are true to some extent. Why should you care if I don't?" He asked softly as he tried to get the other to look at him. "Please, would you look at me? I just want you near me, I thought that you would like it too. Am I mistaken?"

The young man sighed and turned back towards Alexander. The love he spotted there was enough to let a tear slip from his eyes. He was cursing himself for being so emotional, but that seemed to be one of the consequences of hanging around the crown prince. He just expected the best from everyone, he probably didn't even know it himself.

"Oh Hephaestion."

Before he knew it himself, he was enveloped in the arms of the prince. Swallowing harshly, he let himself be embraced and relented. He had made the decision to follow Alexander into his dream and he would, whatever the cost. Although free, he would not have a life of his own.

"No, Alexander, you are not mistaken. I'll go with you, if you want… but what will your mother say?"

"She has talked to you, she won't mind."

Hephaestion had another opinion about that, but Olympias seemed to have accepted him as someone who was worthy of the trust of her son. A lowly servant, yes, but someone who had never profited from the rank he had been befitted with.

"I don't know if I'm good enough a soldier to fit into the personal guard. My general will not approve if I would get the work of someone more suited."

Alexander smiled and put a bit of distance between them, before smiling at him. Pressing a kiss to his mouth, he seemed overly happy.

"I have seen you fight, you are more than suited."

Now the other young man dared to smile as well. Alexander always seemed quite confident for his own actions and he brought that confidence over upon the people around him. Just like his father, he was able to bring over his message clearly and his soldiers followed him. Hephaestion wondered if they would follow Alexander as well once he would be the king.

"When is this?"

"We leave for Athens the day after tomorrow ,after the supplies for the journey are accumulated. Father wants us to have a large following, so that Greece noticed the Macedonians and recognises him as their King."

"They will… they know when they've lost."

"I hope so, or my father will bring his army to Athens as well."

Hephaestion placed a kiss upon the cheek of Alexander and stepped out of the bed, quickly throwing on the short battle dress he always wore for practice. The prince eyed him with pleasure, before he turned around to face him.

"Are you skipping the lessons?"

"Father wants me to go with Cleitus for the day, so you'll be on your own."

Alexander got up as well and pressed his naked body against Hephaestion. Licking the skin of the other young mans neck, he elicted a moan from his lips. He nibbled at his earlobe as he embraced the other, pulling him closer. Hephaestion responded in time, grasping at the nape of Alexanders neck and pressing their lips together, tongue searching entrance. Five minutes later they parted, panting heavily.

"I should go."

"You should."

Another desperate kiss was exchanged before Hephaestion made his way through the corridor. He was late already and would get punishment for this, but he didn't care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelia: They'll comfort each other, of course. And my holliday went great, although the weather was bad.

Xzanayu: Hehe, it's like 'go Alexander'.

Lexy: I'm working on a third one-shot, but that'll take a while. Thanks for your comments there though too.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: By my side (24 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: CHARACTER DEATH. Do not read if you are opposed to it.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 24

---------------------------------

Alexander was more than a little nervous. Today was the big day, after a weeks travel through the country of Greece, once devided into a large number of tribes but now united under the crown of his father. This day he was proud of the man riding next to him. King Philip rode with his back straight, although his leg should have hurt him immensely.

"What are you looking at?"

He quickly lowered his head and looked the other way. He had not wanted to stare.

"At my King."

He answered softly, but hard enough so that Philip would hear him. He looked up with the pride he felt reflected in his eyes. The King stole a glance towards his son and gave a smile.

"They call me a great general, Alexander. You, they just call… great." He began before giving a menacing look. "But if you ever humiliate me like that in public again, I will kill you."

Alexander did not answer, but just nodded and continued to ride alongside Philip. They dismounted right outside the large stadium, decorated with large images of the gods, portraying Philip as one of the them, standing right in the middle of the circle of the stadium. The King smiled as this, but he did not say anything about it, although it pleased him thoroughly.

Alexander had the odd feeling something was off about this day, it didn't go as planned. They had been a few minutes later than the original ceremony and someone from the Royal Guard had taken care of that. It had not hindered the prince at the time, but now he began to think about it.

"Alexander."

Without thinking longer about it, the young man had took his place next to his father and wanted to walk beside him inside the stadium. The look on the face of the King was none too happy though and it seemed that he didn't want his son by his side.

"My King."

"Tell the Guard that they can enter after me. You will enter together with them."

"But, my King…"

"Can you not obey me for this once?"

The voice of his father sounded almost pleading and Alexander lowered his head. "Father, please, let me accompany you." He said softly again, but his father would have none of it. Impatiently he settled his hand upon the shoulder of his son so that Alexander had to look at him.

"This is a festival for my honour. Be the son you have been for these few weeks and go with the soldiers."

Alexander nodded and swallowed.

"Enjoy your entrance, father."

He did not know why he said it, but the odd feeling again rose up in him and a great sadness accompanied it. He walked away from his father then, granted him that entrance which he had worked for and fought wars over in the years of his life.

The stadium itself was a small masterpiece, equalling the Colloseum in Rome, but to a smaller extent. The slabs of marble glinted in the sunlight, inviting for the people who wanted to see the King of Macedon and one who currently seated amongst the high council of Greece. They all waited in reverent silence, but the stadium would explode with applause once the announcement was made that the King would enter.

Olympias sat on her throne next to the new Queen of Macedon, who carried her infant with her, a baby boy. The dark haired woman had taken a second glance at the child and knew that it would not live long in these conditions, seeing as it breathed difficulty. It produced a faint smile on her face, but she masked it well as she sat down.

Philip entered the stadium under the sound of trompets, and lifted his hands in the air, receiving the applause of thousands. Alexander waited together with the Guard for his entrance, standing next to Hephaestion and searching for his hand, receiving a small squeeze from the young man beside him. Hephaestion had remained stoic, as was custom for the soldiers, but he was glad for Alexanders presence.

Everyone startled however when one of the soldiers broke the rule and ran out towards the stadium through the dark corridor. It was the dreaded feeling Alexander had been waiting for throughout the whole day, but it went too fast for him to do anything against it.

"Pausanias."

The King whispered the name of the soldier in unbelief.

"I told the Guard to stay with…"

He didn't get any further, the dagger stabbed him deeply and hit his heart. He faintly heard the scream of his son behind him, the outcry of Pausanias himself who tried to run away. Then the blessed dark enveloped him and he knew nothing.

Alexander ran towards his father together with the rest of the Guard. Two of them immediately ran to Pausanias who was trying to flee and killed him on the spot. Alexander didn't care for this as he kneeled by his father and began to sob. He directed his gaze towards Olympias, the only calm woman inside the entire stadium. She looked at him with a knowing glance.

"Alexander, get up… get up!"

The calm voice sounded behind him and he got pulled upon his feet. Startling blue eyes looked at him and he felt a weight being settled upon his head.

"Long live the King!" Hephaestion cried out next to him and the people took it over. Alexander became the new King of Macedon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xzanayu: I have made the story so that it doesn't concentrate on that, but it would have been a good angle.

Nelia: Thank you –smiles- And thank you for the effort to review even when it wouldn't let you.

Lexy: I am making my third chapter 'Band of Gold' for my shorties today.

Over a 100 reviews! I love you all so much! –hugs- I would have never guessed. And only one more chapter to go… but the sequel is in the making.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: By my side (25 of 25)

Author: Adsagsona

Type: Romance

Rating: PG – PG 13

Disclaimer: Nothing about the movieverse Alexander belongs to me, I don't own a thing, sadly enough. I believe the real Alexander the Great and his companions belong to history and themselves.

Warnings: CHARACTER DEATH. Do not read if you are opposed to it.

Beta: None.

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaestion

Archive: Right here.

Author's Note: It is a slight AU from the Alexander movie verse. Hephaestion is not the son of Lord Amyntor, but a slave.

Spoilers: For 'Alexander'

Summary: At a young age, a slave gets captured by the soldiers of Philip. Alexander needs someone to wrestle with, because his friends always let him win. Too stubborn for his own good, the slave causes problems.

By my side – Chapter 25

---------------------------------

Alexander could not remember himself what had happened after the death of his father. That day had gone by him in a blur and he did not care to know what had gone through the crowd at the acknowledgement of the crown. His father was dead. Dead. Someone had brought him to his room and he had laid down on the bed, pretending to grieve. He did not know if he could cry for a man who had not loved him.

Yet he had buried his head in his hands and pulled up his knees against his chest, a safe cocoon against the world that was quickly swallowing him whole. He had issued a monument for his father, a large tomb the world would not forget. He had wanted to question his mother about this, but she could not be found for the several hours after the murder. Pausanias was dead, his body put up upon a stake near the stadium.

A soft knock upon the door intervened his morbid thoughts.

"Enter."

The only one he knew to be bold enough to enter the Kings chambers in this late an hour, his closest friend and lover. Against himself, a small smile tilted at his lips. The young man sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced at him with worry.

"How are you feeling?"

"My father is dead and I rule a part of the known world, how do you think I feel."

The sarcasm was obvious in the voice of the young king and Hephaestion almost cringed visibly, but he lowered his head and nodded. He knew that he shouldn't have come here, but he had needed to hear from Alexander himself that he was fine before he took up his place in the army again.

"Hephaestion."

The sound of his name caused him to look up and he startled as Alexander seemed closeby him, barely at armslength, beckoning him. He bit his lower lip and opened his arms for the young king, which a sobbing Alexander answered quickly, burying his head in the shoulder of his older companion.

"I hated him, Hephaestion, and now he is dead."

The soft words barely were loud enough for Hephaestion to hear, but he shook his head softly and stroked the blonde hair of the other.

"It had nothing to do with you. You will find the murderer of your father and you will hunt him down…" Everyone knew that it was Persian gold which had enabled Pausanias to pull such a stunt off.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Hephaestion did not need to answer, Alexander just raised his head and they found themselves in a desparate kiss, which had nothing to do with the love they felt for each other. This was about sadness and grief, which Alexander needed the comfort for. He had sought out Hephaestion, knowning that he would not turn away from him. Tongues battling for dominance, the soldier soon relented and let the King have his way with him.

"Can I trust you, Hephaestion?"

The question threw him off and he gasped, wrenching his lips loose from the other, but not being able to losen his wrist, trapped in the grip of the younger man. The now dark eyes of Alexander stood serious and Hephaestion tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I would never hurt you, my King… my Alexander."

He whispered it, his voice barely audible, but it was enough for his King. Alexander sighed softly and let go of the others wrists, letting himself fall down upon the bedding and pulling the young soldier with him. Laying his head upon Hephaestions chest, he listened to the strong and heavy heartbeat of the other, soothing all in its own.

"What am I going to do, Hephaestion?"

"You will pursuit your dream, the one you have told me about for all of those nights. Go east."

"How can I when the Greek do not even recognise my presence."

"They will. You are Alexander."

It was said with such determination, that it made Alexander smile. Hephaestions fingers brushed his cheek. He had laid a soft hand upon the chest of the other himself and stroked his fingers over dark nipples. The young man above him hissed in pure delight and the fingers strengthened their grip in Alexanders hair.

"A… Alexander." He breathed deeply as he searched for his voice.

"Love me, Hephaestion." He murmured in answer before latching on the lips of the other and silencing him. He did not want the answer of the other, because he feared it. He did not want to lose Hephaestion like he had lost Philip.

But the young man pushed him away slightly, setting him at arms length and looking at him. Alexanders eyes turned furious, but he tried to remain calm as the other continued to search him.

"What do you want from me?"

The question startled Alexander and he did not know what to answer immediately. Frowning, he searched for the right words.

"I do not 'want' anything from you, Hephaestion. What I 'need' from you is… be the same as you are now. Don't change, not for me or anyone else. I need you by my side. Like Achilles needed his Patroclus I need you… I can not do this by myself."

"You will not have to."

Hephaestion pulled him back into his arms and kissed him deeply. It was all that he had wanted to hear. He would remain beside Alexander for as long as he would be needed, through everything the young King could come up with. That his big dream would be achieved, that Hephaestion did not doubt for one moment.

They laid together on the bed, Alexander asleep out of pure exhaustion from the days events, Hephaestion awake due to the same. For one moment Hephaestion feared the old legend of Troy, that great men were bound to die young, but with glory. Patroclus had died first. Biting his lip, he vowed to himself that he would not care… Alexander would be there to join him in the end, that was all that mattered.

"I'll always remain by your side." He whispered softly to the hair of the young man as his fingers brushed the others cheek, finally closing his eyes himself.

The next day Alexander would become the one and only King of Macedon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dear reviewers (aka My luvs!)… this is the final chapter of my story. I really hope that you enjoyed 'By my side' as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thank you SO VERY MUCH for all your inspiration!

I will make a sequel for this one… it will be here shortly, I hope to have the first chapter done in the weekend.

-hugs- Adsagsona


End file.
